


Elaborate Lives

by Theloversthedreamersandme82



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Aida musical, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theloversthedreamersandme82/pseuds/Theloversthedreamersandme82
Summary: Modern au.Jean is a performing arts teacher in a high school, who enjoys putting on a school musical each year.Then one day, she meets the father of a new student. Lucien Blake is handsome and kind and has hidden musical talents. His daughter Li has a beautiful singing voice but is painfully shy, and together, Jean and Lucien help her grow in confidence and into a star.
Relationships: Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson, Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Beazley and Principal Tynemann have a heated discussion about the school musical and Jean meets a new student, And her father

Jean clenched her teeth as she sat across the desk from Principal Tynemann.

“So what exactly are you saying Patrick?”

Patrick tapped his pen on the desk

“I’m just saying I’m not sure the school budget will allow for a full-scale school musical this year”

“Football team need new boots, is that it?” Jean could scarcely contain the bitterness in her voice. It was no secret that Patrick had no time for the arts. Like many Australian men, his first and only priority was sport. But to cancel the school musical? It was Jeans baby. Every year since the first performance of The Pirates of Penzance ten years ago, Jean had pretty much single-handedly produced, costumed and directed a school musical. It was the one thing in the year Jean lived for, the thing that gave her joy and hope, and reminded her, just why she got into teaching. It certainly wasn’t for the politics, or the parents who could be demanding and rude.

“Not at all” Patrick's smooth voice irked Jean “Look, I’m meeting with the school board next Wednesday and we’ll discuss it then, I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Well thank you Mr Tynemann, but I can assure you, the musical will go ahead. With or without your funding” Jean stood from her chair, nodded a farewell in his direction and walked out.

She walked straight into a man she’d never seen before and bumped into him with such force the breath was knocked out of her.

“Oh I’m sorry” she apologised distractedly as she barely registered his bearded face and stepped around him.

“No, excuse me” the voice was gentle but Jean scarcely heard it. Blood was ringing in her red ears. How dare Patrick do this to her?

Jean walked back to her office fuming. It was one thing for other teachers to look down on her, but it was another thing entirely when the Principal did it. Unfortunately, she knew most of the board would side with him, no matter what he said, too chicken to speak up.

“Bastard” Jean spat as she threw her handbag on the floor

The other teacher she shared an office with looked up from her desk “Something you wish to share with the rest of the class Jean?”

“Oh Alice.” Jean slumped into her chair and spun it around to face Alice “Patrick’s just told me the school might not fund the school musical this year”

“What?” Alice’s face was shocked. She’d shared an office with Jean for years and knew how much of Jean’s heart she poured into the musical. She helped where she could, but as a science teacher, she readily admitted to being completely out of her depth. Photocopying, and coffee runs during rehearsals were her usual tasks, and she was sometimes an extra adult when it came to supervision, but at the creative side of things she drew a blank.

“You’ll work something out Jean, you always do”

“What if we did something out of copyright? We could do another Gilbert & Sullivan?”

Alice blanched “Jean, no offense, but if I have to sit through another ‘wandering minstrel I’ or whatever that song is about the sisters and the cousins and the aunts, one more time I shall go stir crazy”

Jean sighed. “The kids will be devastated. Some of them have been showing some real promise too”

“Don’t write it off already”

“Why not. Patrick obviously has”

“Patrick may run the school, but you are still head of the performing arts department Jean. There’s more than one way to get the money”

Jean looked at her “What are you suggesting, we rob a bank?” With Alice she never could tell what was going to come out of her mouth

“No silly. What about a fundraiser? Like a concert. We can sell tickets, and we, well you... can bake cakes to sell in the middle break thing… what do you call that?”

“Interval” Jean supplied

“Interval, that’s the word. Come on Jean, don’t give up just yet. It’s only the first week back of school. Let the dust settle and we’ll see where it lands”

Jean thought. Alice had a point. She _could_ organise a fundraising concert, then maybe she wouldn’t have to rely on anyone. She tapped her lips with the pen she held in her hand

“Come on, Lets go out and have a drink”

“What? On a school night? Alice I really think I’m beginning to have a bad influence on you”

Alice smiled “You’re only realising this now? Come on, grab your stuff, let’s get out of here”

As Jean and Alice walked through the hallway, they passed Principal Tynemann with a man and an Asian girl. Jean recognised him as the man she had bumped into in the office.

Patrick called them over “Jean, Alice, this is Doctor Lucien Blake”

_‘A doctor!’_ Jeans face flushed as she remembered how rude she must have seemed to him in the office. He held out her hand and she shook it. His skin felt dry and scratchy as if covered with sandpaper. She looked at him and felt his sharp blue eyes pierce her own. He didn’t look like a doctor. In fact he looked sad. And tired.

“Pleased to meet you” his voice was low and golden and his face was worn.

Jean tried to convey her apologies with her eyes, but he had moved on and was shaking Alice’s hand

“This is his daughter Li” Patrick indicated the girl, who smiled at them tentatively “She’s a new student who will be starting here next week. This is Mrs Beazley, Head of Performing Arts, and Miss Harvey, one of our best Science teachers”

Li nodded at them with another smile but didn’t say anything

“Performing Arts eh” Lucien Blake smiled at Jean “Li here has an amazing singing voice”

“Father” Li protested quietly as her eyes lowered with embarrassment. Jean noticed a slight accent to her voice

“Well then, when we put on our school musical this year…” Jean shot a pointed look at Patrick “I hope you will audition” Jean smiled at Li then shifted her gaze to Patrick and Lucien. “If you will excuse us” she smiled at them and began to turn away.

“Of course. Lovely to meet you both” Lucien called after them. Jean nodded at him and her and Alice continued on their way.

Once in the carpark Alice turned to Jean “What a prick”

Jean, who’s mind had been on the golden voiced father, looked at her confused “huh?”

“Patrick, acting nice as pie, just five minutes after completely screwing you over”

“Oh, that. Yeah, what a dick”

“The girl looked young, wonder what year she will go into. Strange that her mother wasn’t with them. She’s obviously Asian. She didn’t get that colour skin from her father”

“Alice!” Jean chided her “You can’t go around saying things like that! She could be adopted! The mother might not even be in the picture. She could be in prison for all we know!”

Alice looked suitably chastised “Point taken” she sighed and looked across the school oval to where the football team was training. Two men stood watching them. She waved to the coach

“Ladies” he greeted them as he ran over to where they leaned on the fence

“Matthew” Alice replied and Jean just nodded

“What’s up Jean? You’ve got a face like a thundercloud”

“Patrick’s just told Jean she may not be able to do the school musical this year. Budget cuts” Alice looked at him sternly

“Hey?” Matthew looked shocked “but that’s absurd”

Jean turned her face to his “Matthew do you think can you have a word in Hobarts’s ear?” she pleaded as she stared at the other man on the oval who was timing the sprints

“Jean, I’m only the P.E teacher, Bill’s the vice principal. He may listen to me when it comes to football, as assistant coach he has to, But on other matters, he’s much more likely to be swayed by Patrick than me”

Jean's shoulders fell as her face deflated

“Look I’ll see what I can do ok?” He smiled at her “I don’t think I've ever told you, but I was in a school production of West Side Story. My Officer Krupke was talked about for weeks” he raised his eyebrows at them “For all the wrong reasons I’m sure. Listen, I’m sorry Jean. But I’ve got to get back to training. I promise to mention it to Bill.” He turned back to the oval “I’ll keep you posted” he called over his shoulder as he jogged back to the team.

“Well You’ve got Matthew Lawson on your side at least” Alice slipped her arm through her friends’ elbow “Come on. Let’s go have a drink”

As Jean slid into her car, her mind wandered back to the father of the young girl. There had been something sad about him, but she had noticed how his blue eyes sparkled when he talked about his daughter. She wondered as Alice had, about her mother and about why she wasn’t there with them, perhaps she would meet her at parent/teacher night in a few weeks. _‘In any case. It’s none of your business’_ she chided herself as she started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first musical I reference is Pirates of Penzance. Its an operetta by Gilbert and Sullivan. Gilbert and Sullivan shows are very popular in schools due to their large casts and shorter lengths. This particular production was my first introduction to it, and my sister and I (I was about 13) went to the theatre by ourselves and i felt very grown up  
> [The Pirates of Penzance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYbIk6aXuUs&list=RDaYbIk6aXuUs&start_radio=)
> 
> "Wandering Minstrel I' is a song from another Gilbert and Sullivan show 'The Mikado'  
> This production was done by the same group who did Pirates and they also did HMS Pinafore, which is where the 'sisters and the cousins and the aunts' come in  
> [The Mikado](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOVOJ0_QfZw)
> 
> Sir Joseph Porter, ruler of the Queens Navy travels everywhere with a gaggle of his sisters cousins and aunts. And it is mentioned many times in the show, always in that order, with the same tune. This is the production I was in last year. the song appears at about 28 minutes in. I'm the short one in the navy skirt.  
> I strike my best Matilda pose at about 49 minutes in 😁  
> [HMS Pinafore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH69GdvsZyo)
> 
> The last musical reference is to West Side Story. Funnily enough I didn't even register that I had written Matthew, a policeman in Dr Blake, playing a policeman in his school play, Officer Krupke.  
> This clip is a song where they are making fun of the character, so he actually isn't in this scene  
> [Gee officer Krupke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7TT4jnnWys)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tries to find the perfect musical.  
> Jean fails miserably to find the perfect musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter. I promise the musicals references get less from now on! (hey, musical reference!)

Jean poured through the musical theatre catalogue on the internet, trying to get an idea of just how much money she would have to raise if Patrick didn’t come through with the money. Paying for the actual rights was just the beginning. There were costumes to make, sets to build, props to make, not to mention tickets and programs to print.

Alice walked into the office and placed a coffee in front of Jean. “Any luck?”

Jean sighed, I just don’t know Alice, we’ve done all the obvious ones. Some more than once” She picked up the coffee cup and wrapped her hands around it “I need it to be something really special, to show Patrick he can’t just cancel it.” She sipped her coffee and thought hard “It has to work for me and my students too though.”

“Talk it through with me” Alice leant on the back of her chair looking over her shoulder at the laptop screen “What have you been thinking so far? What have you vetoed?”

“Well I thought of Newsies, but that requires far too much dance talent, Les Misérables is out – we did that last year, The Lion King – I’m NOT making those masks and puppets, Cinderella is a possibility, though the special effects might be a little out of my reach. Seussical is a lovely show, but it might be a little bit young, Oh Alice, I just want something that hasn’t been done a thousand times, but is age appropriate and that people will want to come and see! I don’t want it to just be another show that people barely tolerate, This HAS to be a success. I won’t let Patrick win”

Alice looked way out of her depth “I don’t know the meaning of half the words you just said, but I understood _‘I won’t let Patrick_ _win’_ ” She put a calming hand on her shoulder “Look, you’ve been at it for two days. Why don’t you just chuck a Spotify playlist on and see if anything stands out?” She collapsed in her chair and kicked her shoes off under her desk.

Jeans rubbed at her temple and sighed “Maybe you’re right Alice, Maybe I’m going about this the wrong way” She grabbed her phone and tapping into Spotify typed in ‘Showtunes’ “There. That should be broad enough.” Music started playing.

_“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore  
And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot  
In the Caribbean by providence impoverished  
In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?”_

Alice threw Jean a confused look “What on earth is this?”

“Hamilton” Jean answered “But the rights aren’t out for that yet, it’s still playing on Broadway” She pressed the ‘skip’ button. 

_“Look at my ass, look at my thighs,  
I’m catnip to the guys,  
They chase my tail, they drool and pant,  
wanna touch this, but they can’t”_

Jean laughed at Alice’s mortified face “Legally Blonde. Not really appropriate, but a fun show”

*skip*

_“The Internet is really really great. – for porn”_

Alice shot a dark look at Jean. “I hardly think **this** is suitable for the kids”

A knock came on the door and she looked up to see Matthew Lawson leaning against the doorframe.

“Matthew. What’s up?”

“I just thought I’d let you know. I had a surreptitious word in Hobarts ear, and spoke to some of the parents of the footy kids.” He crossed his arms and a smug smile crossed his face. “I said it would be beneficial to them to audition for the school musical this year, as dance would help them with their co-ordination and kicking skills”

“Oh, thank you Matthew.” Jean rubbed her face

“My mum made me take ballet with my sister until I was 14, to help…” his voice trailed off as his ears registered the music playing

_“The internet is for porn! The internet is for porn!  
Why you think the net was born?  
Porn! Porn! Porn!”_

Matthew scrunched his face and looked at Jean in disbelief “What on earth are you listening to?

Alice looked at him “It’s a Spotify playlist, entitled ‘Entirely inappropriate showtunes for teenage kids’” she supplied with a smile as he met her eyes “also titled, Jean is trying to find a suitable musical for the kids to do.” She turned back to her desk

Matthew blinked “And this is it?” He swivelled his eyes back to Jean.

Jean groaned and leaned back in her chair “No, this is Avenue Q, It’s like sesame street, but for adults. And quite apart from it being entirely inappropriate for us, I’m NOT making those puppets”

She skipped again

_“Gaily tripping, lightly skipping…”_

“NO!” Alice groaned collapsing over her laptop. “I’m vetoing Gilbert and Sullivan, remember?”

*skip*

_“Lift up your head, Wash off your mascara  
Here, take my kleenex, Wipe that lipstick away.  
Show me your face as clean as the mornin’  
I know things were bad, but now they're okay”_

“This is cute, What’s this?” Alice craned her neck around

“It’s ‘Suddenly Seymour’, from Little Shop of Horrors. But I don’t fancy making a puppet of a giant man-eating plant, do you?”

“Hey?” Matthew looked confused

“You’re not actually serious are you?” Alice met Jean’s eyes with an incredulous look

“Deadly”

“Right, that’s out. Next?” Alice looked to Matthew who was still in the doorway and rolled her eyes.

Matthew smiled back at her.

_“It’s the hard knock life, for us”_

“Annie, Too young for them”

*skip*

_“Ven you got it, Flaunt it, Put your hidden treasures on display”_

“Jean is this a song about stripping?” Alice shot another disapproving look at Jean

Jean sighed.

Matthew’s eyes flicked from Alice to Jean

“Is it?” he asked

“Yes” Jean groaned

“Bloody Hell! Seems they’ll make a musical about anything these days” Matthews eyes were wide

Jean snorted “You’ve never seen Gypsy, have you?” she looked up at him

Matthew shook his head

“Older musical. About strippers. Written in the 50’s I think? It’s not a new subject matter” She pressed the skip button but nothing happened “And now I’ve used up all my skips” She muted the song as she glanced back at Matthew.

“Oh I just wondered if either of you wanted to go down to the pub on the corner and have a few drinks to celebrate surviving the first week back?”

“Sounds good to me.” Alice slipped her feet back into her shoes “Jean?”

Jean waved a hand and turned back to her desk. “You two go on ahead. I’ll join you in a little while. I just want to do a bit more research.”

Alice shifted uncomfortably. She knew she could be awkward in social situations and often used Jean as a bit of a buffer, or indicator as to her behaviour. She looked at Matthew.

“Let’s go” he inclined his head to the door

Alice picked up her phone and keys “Jean?” She waited for Jean to look at her. When she did she swiped Jeans phone off the desk which Jean made a grab at and missed

“Alice!”

Alice grinned and dodged her hands “Jean, I’m putting a reminder in here for half an hours’ time. That’s when you need to put all this away and come meet us.” She pressed some buttons on Jeans phone “You’ve already spent so long trying to decide on a show, I’m not gonna let it interrupt your entire weekend” Alice tossed the phone back to Jean, who fumbled to catch it.

“Half an hour” Alice reminded her as she walked out the door.

Jean huffed, half annoyed and half amused at her officemate’s antics. When she had first began to share an office with the redheaded science teacher years ago, Alice had been as strait-laced and stern as they came. A loner, who kept to herself, Alice came to work, taught, and went home, avoiding any interaction with the other teachers where she could. In recent years though she had relaxed slightly and she and Jean had become close friends. Jean knew however that going to drinks, with Matthew, without her, was a huge scary step for Alice, and the alarm in Jeans phone served as a reminder to come to Alice’s rescue, should it be going badly. She unmuted Spotify and returned her attention to the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Newsies](https://youtu.be/y_Sz7_7T50Q)   
>  [Les Miserables](https://youtu.be/ydpmzU_i2hg)   
>  [The Lion King](https://youtu.be/JEtThAJhe5Y)   
>  [Cinderella](https://youtu.be/w-lEAHwCaS4)   
>  [Seussical](https://youtu.be/BwlX0TCRFtw)   
>  [Hamilton](https://youtu.be/0ECzlMYRKLg)   
>  [Legally Blonde](https://youtu.be/Y6ppuzAlYOs)   
>  [Avenue Q](https://youtu.be/LTJvdGcb7Fs)   
>  [HMS Pinafore](https://youtu.be/za2zHDM6g08)   
>  [Little Shop of Horrors](https://youtu.be/pkUPUc4Q6bg)   
>  [Annie](https://youtu.be/-0bOH8ABpco)   
>  [The Producers](https://youtu.be/yeBfVrJ2UiY)   
>  [Gypsy](https://youtu.be/6jxDWLSHVNI)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a surprise visitor, and finally finds the perfect musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one 😂 I totally could have broken this up into two smaller chapters, but didn't want to interrupt the flow.  
> Sondheim references as requested by seven-dragons  
> Malice begins 😍

Twenty - five minutes later and Jean was no closer to narrowing down her choices. A song started and she perked up, this sounded promising.

_“Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways”_

She sighed as she realised it was from Sweeney Todd and it made her laugh to think of what Alice would have to say about a musical where the main characters baked people into pies. A memory stirred in her mind from her time on the stage back in Teachers College. From one summer musical where she’d played Desiree in ‘A Little Night Music’. She hummed a few bars of ‘Send in the Clowns’ smiling as she remembered the fabulous time she’d had. Was she creating these same memories for her students? Would they look back at these shows with the same fondness? She rubbed her neck. Probably not if she chose a Sondheim show. The clashing harmonies, the difficult timing, the ridiculous wordplay. Maybe that was a little ambitious for these kids.

She looked at the blank document in front of her and groaned. Maybe Patrick was right to cancel the show this year.

Just then a knock came at the door. Jean checked her watch; Alice hadn’t returned already had she?

“Come in” she called turning in her chair

The door opened and the father she had met in the corridor entered. The first time they had met, he’d been more formally dressed in a suit and tie, but today he was dressed more casually in denim jeans and a striped business shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and Jean glimpsed muscular forearms.

“Mr Blake? I mean **Doctor** Blake, isn’t it?” Jean was flustered. She wiped her hands on the tight black cropped pants she wore and stood up.

“Oh, call me Lucien, please?” His blue eyes darted around the room finally resting on hers.

“Is there something I can help you with” Jean asked

“I’ve come to pick up Li, She doesn’t officially start here till next week but Principal Tynemann was kind enough to let her use one of the music rooms to practice in. The piano at our place is rather out of tune, something I plan to remedy, and she so misses singing. But I’m afraid I can’t quite remember how to get to the music rooms. I’ve been wandering down hallways for what feels like hours. Then I came across this door and remembered the names on it as being the lovely ladies Patrick introduced me to the other day. Now, If I remember correctly you are Mrs Beazley, Performing arts.”

Jeans face flushed

“I’ve met so many people this week, I’m sorry, if that’s incorrect.

“No. That’s me.”

He indicated the music playing “The song choice was a slight giveaway. I doubt the science teacher would be listening to Evita” He smiled and Jean noticed how his eyes sparkled.

Jean cocked her head and smiled “You know your musicals”

Lucien waved a hand “Not all of them. But this one was my mother’s favourite

_“Time and time again I've said that I don't care  
That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through  
But every time it matters all my words desert me  
So anyone can hurt me, and they do”_

“Anyway, can you please tell me, am I anywhere near the music room?” Doctor Blake circled a finger in the air looking slightly exasperated

Jean’s phone buzzed and she looked down to see her screen light up with Alice’s reminder

“COME AND DRINK WITH US” the message on the reminder read. She smiled.

“Actually, I’m just leaving” she shut her laptop and throwing her phone in her handbag, threw it over her shoulder “I’ll take you there”

“Thank you so much Mrs Beazley. I really appreciate it”

Jean smiled at him again and as they exited, she pulled the door shut behind her and locked it

“This way” she indicated to him. As they began to walk Jean cleared her throat “Doctor Blake I wanted to apologise for walking into you that time in the office. I was angry, and wasn’t looking where I was going”

“Oh Mrs Beazley, that’s quite alright. It’s already forgotten” He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

Jean took note of his broad back and they walked in silence “So what brings you to Ballarat Doctor?”

“It’s Lucien, please” He scratched the back of his neck “My father passed away. He was a doctor too, Ran his own surgery. We’ve moved into his old house for me to finalise his patients and refer them to other doctors before closing it down and selling the house”

Jean had a moment of realisation “Oh your father was Thomas Blake?”

Lucien looked at her sideways “Did you see him, are you one of his patients?”

“No, but my boys saw him a few times, and he used to help out with immunisations at the school occasionally”

Lucien rubbed his beard “Yes that sounds like him”

“Lucien, I’m very sorry for your loss”

Lucien inclined his head “We weren’t close, but thank you. Anyway, I felt it would be unfair to Li, to have to try and complete her final year of schooling in two different schools, So we’re here for the year.

Jean started “Is she in year 12? She looks so young!”

Lucien chuckled “she got that from her mother”

They walked in silence again.

“Why were you angry?” Lucien’s voice interrupted Jeans thoughts

“Hey?” she looked at him quizzically

“That day in the office, when you walked into me, Why were you cross?”

Jean looked at him. She wasn’t sure why, but she knew Lucien would be on her side, perhaps it was his clear love for Li and her music “Principal Tynemann had just told me the school musical might be cancelled this year”

Lucien stopped in his tracks “What? Well we can’t have that” he shook his head and started walking again, this time with longer strides. “When I rang the school to find out if this was the right place to send Li, it was one of the things that made my decision easier.”

Jean watched slightly amused as Lucien, clearly agitated, turned down a random corridor. “Excuse me Doctor Blake” she called and he looked around wildly “The music room is this way”

Lucien threw her a sheepish grin and turned around to walk beside her again

“Apparently there were budget cuts” Jean offered to him “But Alice and I have come up with a plan to raise some of the money”

“Oh?”

“We’re going to hold a concert. Sell tickets to publicise the show, and then sell cakes and biscuits at interval”

“Hmmm. There’s an idea” Lucien stroked the back of his hand against his beard “You could do a raffle too, or a silent auction, I’d be happy to help”

This time it was Jeans turn to stop. This man who she’d barely been talking to for ten minutes was actually offering ideas and practical help. “Great idea” she stuck out her hand and shook his “Glad to have you onboard” she said with a grin. Whether he would follow through with that help was another question, Jean was used to people being full of ideas, but not actually wanting to do any of the work. It was a side effect of being involved in theatre. “Here we are” she indicated the music room, as a voice rang out, accompanied by the piano.

_“I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you”_

Jean looked at Lucien who had closed his eyes as a small smile danced on his lips

“Lucien, Is that your Li?”

Lucien nodded

“Who’s that on the piano?”

“Li” his eyes flicked open, the smile still playing on his face “She’s accompanying herself”

Jeans mouth hung open

“Would you care for a dance Mrs Beazley?”

Jean looked at him. He really was a most unusual man. She took stock of his strong hands and the broad expanse of his chest and glanced around furtively.

“Come on, Live a little” he egged her on and held out his hand

Jean took it carefully and he immediately swept her into his arms.

They swayed, to the music, cheeks almost touching and Jean closed her eyes. Lucien’s hand was soft on her back, The thin satin of her black blouse with the cherry blossom embroidery providing absolutely no protection from his wide hot hand, the other clasped hers gently between them.

Their hips were flush against each other and they moved as one.

_“I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way_

_I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you”_

The music stopped and Jean opened her eyes. She blinked a tear away. It had been a long time since she’d been in a man’s embrace, and she felt warm and safe. The feeling didn’t last however as it was taken over by feelings of guilt and embarrassment. She quickly disentangled herself from Lucien’s arms and self-consciously patted her hair. _What was she thinking? Dancing like that in a school corridor with the father of one of her students?_ She glanced at his hands and saw the glint of a gold band on his finger, _A married one at that!_ Jean's cheeks flushed as Lucien looked at her

“You dance very well Mrs Beazley” He smiled at her and Jean felt her heart leap. “Your husband is a lucky man”

_No! S_ he wouldn’t let herself get all giddy over a silly little dance! She was grateful at that moment that her phone rang, saving her from any further explanations “Excuse me will you?” she turned away pulling out her phone. “Hello Alice. No, I’m on my way, I promise. I’ll see you soon”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been keeping you from something” Lucien apologised his blue eyes staring into Jeans

“Just after school drinks” Jean shook her head slightly, unwilling to break eye contact. Things had turned awkward between them and she didn’t know how to take her leave, or if she even wanted to leave for that matter.

Li appeared at the door “Father?”

The spell was broken and they both looked at her.

“Li, that was lovely” he smiled at her

“I was just messing around” she shrugged off his praise

Jean was astonished. The talent this girl had was incredible, and she was still so humble. “You really do sing and play so beautifully. Your parents must be so proud”

Li looked at her with shy confusion, as if she couldn’t quite work out what Jean was doing there.

“I’m Mrs Beazley, I teach Drama. We met the other day?”

Lucien took over the explanations “I was slightly lost coming to find you. I ran into Mrs Beazley here and she was kind enough to show me to you.”

Li nodded “Papa, can we go home now” she said in her little lilting voice.

Jean wondered just what kind of upbringing the girl had had, calling Lucien ‘father’ and ‘papa’ where most kids would just say ‘dad’. It was oddly formal and the girl was obviously painfully shy.

“Of course we can my Xiǎo jiāhuo” he reached a hand behind her and looked up and down the hallway “Just as soon as I can work out how to get out of here.” He smiled at Jean

Jean was slightly shocked at the ease a different language came rolling off Lucien’s tongue. “This way” she indicated a hand.

They walked in silence to the exit.

“I guess I’ll see you in class next week Li”

“Yes Mrs Beazley” Li replied as she ducked her head.

Again Li’s answer was shy and slightly formal, as if she’d been conditioned to respond with politeness.

“Goodbye Doctor Blake.”

“Give me a call if you want to talk over any of those fundraising ideas”

“I…. Yes of course. Goodbye” she waved at them and set off towards her car, her mind racing. This man. What was he thinking? And more to the point what on earth was she doing encouraging it? She shook her head and tried to rid him from her mind.

As she started her car, her phone connected to the Bluetooth in her car and began to play the same Spotify playlist as before. She sighed and almost switched it off, but something piqued her interest and she turned the volume up as she started to drive.

_“Aida! Aida!  
All we ask of you is a lifetime of service,  
wisdom, courage  
To ask more would be selfish  
But nothing less will do  
Aida! Aida!” _

A drum beat started as an electric guitar hit chords, The rhythm continued and Jean found herself tapping on the steering wheel as the song built to a frenzy.

_“Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida!”_

The song fell silent and a single flute slowly began to play a haunting melody. Although Jean had no idea what the show was, or the storyline, she felt a chill tremble down her spine as the song began to build. Then a strong solo female voice rang out.

_“I know expectations are wild and almost beyond my fulfillment  
but they won't hear a word of a doubt or see signs of weakness  
My nigh on impossible duty is clear  
If I can rekindle my ancestors' dreams  
It's enough  
It's enough”_

_“Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida!”_

_“It’s enough!”_

Jean felt her heart pound as the song ended. She pulled into the pub carpark and after parking, grabbed her phone. She had to find out about this musical

‘Aida’ she typed into google, and frowned when it came up with ‘Opera by Giuseppe Verdi’.

She tried again ‘Aida, Musical’

She scrolled through finally discovering a short summary.

_‘Written by Tim Rice and Elton John, Aida is an epic tale of love, loyalty and betrayal, chronicling the love triangle between Aida, a Nubian princess stolen from her country, Amneris, an Egyptian princess, and Radames, the soldier they both love’._

Scrolling down further she found a more thorough synopsis and as she read her mind was filled with costume ideas, of shiny gold fabric, and thick black eyeliner. She clicked onto YouTube and typed in ‘Aida Musical’ and soon she was lost in a YouTube spiral, watching clips of different songs.

* * *

Alice sipped her wine and smiled at Matthew. She was surprised to find being alone with him was not as awkward as she thought it would be. In fact she was quite enjoying herself. Matthew was funny and kind, and had been a perfect gentleman. He was quite old fashioned in some ways, she thought to herself, which had made her feel perfectly comfortable talking with him and even the silences didn’t feel awkward. She studied his face intently. His blue eyes sparkled as he pushed a large hand through his dark grey hair. She realised she had tuned out at some point and brought her mind back to the conversation to hear him talking about a movie he’d seen recently.

Matthew realised Alice had gone quiet and he cleared his throat uneasily. He was finding he was quite attracted to this red-haired science teacher. He had been firm friends with Jean for years, but only in recent months had the three of them started to hang out, and this was the first time he’d spent time with Alice, without Jean. He loved Jean like a sister, but she did tend to dominate the conversation. Without her, he could really get to know Alice. She seemed very thoughtful and took her time answering his questions, and Matthew found he was enjoying the calmness Alice’s slower pace brought to their conversation.

“So, uh. Have you been to the movies lately?” he ventured

Alice chewed her lip. How could she tell him she had no social life to speak of? That she spent her weekends at home, alone, rewatching old episodes of Dr Who with her cat, Sherlock. “Uh, I don’t remember the last time I went to the movies” she admitted. “I think I went to see Lord of the Rings with an ex”

“Which one?”

“Which ex?” Alice frowned at him

Matthew laughed “No, which film? They made three.”

“Oh, that makes sense, One per book. Well, the first one”

Matthew sipped his beer “Did you enjoy it?”

Alice made a face “It was ok, but the book was much better”

“That’s true. For all three movies” Matthew started “Wait, are you saying you haven’t been to the movies since 2001”

Alice felt the all too familiar jolt of her stomach she got when anyone discovered just how socially isolated she was “I don’t go out much” she mumbled, looking anywhere but at him. She couldn’t stand to see the pity she knew she would see in his eyes.

“That’s an understatement, Right, well. Tomorrow night. Pick you up at 7. How about it Harvey?”

Alice stared at him uncomprehending

“I’m asking you to the movies?” Matthew explained

“Oh” Alice felt her ears get hot

“Unless you have other plans?” Matthew took a casual sip from his beer.

Alice blinked “Uh, no, actually. I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow night. I’d like that”

Matthew picked up his phone and typed a few things into it then passed it her way “Chuck your deets in here”

Alice picked up the phone and tried to use it to hide her burning cheeks. Was this like a date? Or was Matthew just being kind? She typed in her phone number and address where prompted and pushed the phone back to him. There was a pause as he picked up his phone and smiled. She suddenly felt very young and unsure of herself. She drained her wine glass and looked at her watch and spoke to ease the tension and change the subject “I don’t know where Jean is, She should have been here half an hour ago”

“Do you want me to call her?” Matthew glanced around and seeing Jean walk in the door waved at her to get her attention. “Ah, No need, Here she is”

Jean saw Matthews wave and headed toward them, buzzing with excitement

“About time, I was about to send a search party” Alice admonished as she looked up into Jean’s face, which was positively beaming. “Jean?”

Jean was breathless as her eyes shone “I’ve found us a show”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Not while i'm around - Sweeney Todd](https://youtu.be/wLt4jugbXEc)  
> [The BEST opening to Sweeney Todd](https://youtu.be/RQpmnMy53gQ)  
> [Send in the Clowns - A little Night Music. ](https://youtu.be/yE3dLzIYKs8) Judi Dench is perfection. I saw the production that Nadine played this role. All the tears!  
> [Another Suitcase in Another Hall - Evita](https://youtu.be/wUVNXoOPkX0)  
> [I'll be seeing you](https://soundcloud.com/megan-holman/ill-be-seeing-you-by-billie-holiday) This is my friend Megan singing. I badgered her to get the audio from an ANZAC concert we did a few years ago. She is what I imagine Li's voice to sound like  
> [Dance of the Robe - Aida](https://youtu.be/vD_Bvvq4-LI)
> 
> Xiǎo jiāhuo is 'little one' in Chinese


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li has her first drama lesson and makes some friends  
> A bit of Malice fluff  
> Lucien and Li begin to settle into Ballarat life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two short chapters, but I think it works just as well, if not maybe better as one longer one.  
> I'm back at work part time as of this week so updates might not come as frequently.  
> Questions and comments always welcome ❤

“All right class, settle down” Jean waved her arms about, which had about as much effect as lassoing the wind. The only person who even glanced in her direction was Li. The girl was standing alone just inside the door, glancing around interestedly at the lights and stage. Jean smiled at the girl and rolled her eyes. Li hesitated then a small shy smile appeared on her lips. Jean looked around at the rowdy class. She couldn’t blame them. Drama was one of the subjects that didn’t operate under the ‘usual’ class structure of ‘come in and sit at a desk’ and she afforded her students some freedom to blow off some steam at the beginning of the lesson. She knew that for these students, there would be added stresses this year as parents and teachers put extra pressure on these mini adults to get good grades to get them into their first choice of university degree. Her eyes scanned the smiling, laughing bunch and wondered how many of them would still be smiling in six months time.

She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled

The class settled as the students all either sat or stood and looked at their teacher. Jean was well liked and respected, and they all waited eagerly for her to begin.

“We’ve got a new student in our class everyone” Jean indicated Li, who gave a shy wave “This is Li, some of you may have already met her, but since a lot of drama relies on trusting your partner, we’re going to do a quick getting to know you game, You all know each other and you only have one person to get to know, but Li has to get to know you all.” She glanced around and saw that Danny had his arm around Mattie’s shoulders. She smiled surreptitiously. Oh good, that had finally happened. They’d been dancing around each other for the whole of last year, and Jean had paired them together for many scenes to try and give them the nudge they needed but they hadn’t been willing to take the plunge.

“Ok, let’s form a circle and sit down, all we’re gonna do, is go around and say our name, and something about ourselves.” She raised her voice as the students all began to talk among themselves as they sat “I know this seems pretty basic, but can you imagine having to come to a new school for your final year of school? Let’s make this transition as easy as we can for her, hey? We will make this an exercise in projection and enunciation. Speak clearly and slowly” She glanced over to Li, who had sat quietly and now waited patiently, legs crossed and hands in her lap. “I’ll start. My name is Mrs Beazley and I’ve had the joy of being head of performing arts here for… oooh too many years to remember.” She smiled at her class as they giggled at her weak joke “I love a good chicken curry and my favourite movie is ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’” She smiled at Mattie who was seated next to her “Mattie, your turn”

Round the circle they went, introducing themselves, Mattie O’Brien, Danny Parks, Charlie Davis, Rose Anderson, so many names Li began to feel overwhelmed. When it finally got to Li’s turn, she spoke clearly “Hello, My name is Li Blake, My father and I have just moved here from Melbourne but I grew up in Singapore. I enjoy reading and drawing and I like to sew. She smiled shyly around at her classmates. Some of whom smiled back, some of them looked disinterested.

Jean was amazed to hear her speak, it was the most she’d heard her say and was interested to hear she had declined to mention her obvious love of music and singing. Singapore? That explained the foreign language Lucien had spoken to her and her obvious ethnicity. Jean also noted that the girl had said ‘my father and I’ and that there was no mention of the girls’ mother. But Jean had clearly seen a ring on Lucien Blake’s finger and he had mentioned Li’s mother when Jean had remarked on how young the girl looked. Perhaps his wife was still back in Melbourne. _Why do you care anyway?_ She frowned slightly at her thoughts and pushed them to the back of her mind as she continued the class.

“Right, last week we started to work on Shakespeare. So I’m going to put you in pairs and give you a script to work on. I’m not wanting it to be performed, I just want you to feel how it sounds”

Rose giggled “Don’t you mean hear how it sounds?”

Jean smiled at her “No actually, I need you to find the patterns and rhythm is his writing. It’s called iambic pentameter and we will be working on it for the next few weeks” She went around the classroom, pairing people up, making sure she partnered quiet little Li with Mattie. She knew out of all of her students, Mattie would be the gentlest. Mattie had been in numerous musicals and as well as being a genuinely lovely girl, she had a passion for people, and performing arts. She hoped by pairing the two together, Mattie might encourage Li to open up and come out of her shell a little.

Li looked interestedly at the brown-haired girl she had been partnered with. She’d never had any close friends. Back in Singapore she had had a nanny, who had encouraged ‘study buddies’ and she was only at her school in Melbourne for a year. The school had been so big, and she’d struggled to adapt to the casual attitude toward life in Australia. Li was a straight ‘A’ student, always doing her homework and handing in assignments on time and therefore had earned the name ‘teachers pet’ which had confused her, as she was only doing what every student at her old school had done. She didn’t particularly like studying, but it came easy to her. Her mother had expected it, and her father, up until a few years ago, had always been at work. The kids had been horrible to her and were in general very badly behaved, and she had been teased for her quiet politeness. It was only the first week, but Li could tell the students at this high school were much more well behaved. She wondered if she might make her first true friend here.

“So how long have you been in Australia?” Mattie asked her as they sat.

“Just over a year” Li answered “My father was a surgeon in Singapore up until the beginning of last year” She was finding it easy to talk to Mattie, with her bright smile and shining eyes.

“Have you done any Shakespeare before?” Mattie handed her the sheet of script

“Very little, at my school back in Singapore.”

Mattie tilted her head “You didn’t do any last year in Melbourne?”

Li smiled “The school I was at didn’t have a very good drama department, They were more focussed on their sporting achievements. I think you are very lucky to have Mrs Beazley. She even said something to me about a school musical.”

Mattie grinned at her “Oh Li, It’s the best fun! You have to audition. Can you sing?”

Li felt her cheeks grow red “I can hold a tune”

“Well, stick with me, A bunch of us usually do the show, Rose, Charlie and Danny and I always do it.” She pointed out people in the class to Li, to help her learn their names. “Danny’s my boyfriend” she added as she waved at the skinny blonde-haired boy who was making silly faces at Mattie.

“Doesn’t it interfere with your other study” Li asked nervously

“Not if you don’t let it” Mattie answered “Mrs Beazley is usually pretty good at keeping a tight schedule and only calling us for a rehearsal if we’re needed, And we always finish on time. Plus, if you’re called at a rehearsal and aren’t needed in some parts, we can go sit in the corridor until we’re needed and can use some of that time to do homework.”

Li smiled hesitantly “I’ll just have to see what my workload is like. I don’t want to overcommit myself in my first week.” This all sounded lovely but her mother’s voice rang in her ears _‘Study first, music after’_ she’d always said. “Anyway, let’s look at Shakespeare, shall we?”

Jean glanced over to see how they were getting along and was pleased to see the two girls share a small smile.

At the end of the lesson Jean clapped her hands to get the attention of her class “Now, some of you have been asking about the school musical” She raised her eyebrows conspiratorially “All I can say at this stage is that it’s been chosen. There’s a meeting on Thursday after school, in here at 4pm, for anyone who wants to find out any more information. Oh and If any of your parents are interested in helping out, please let them know”

Mattie groaned “Oh Mrs Beazley, can’t you give us a hint as to what it is?”

“Not a single word” Jean pretended to zip her lips “my lips are sealed.” She looked away innocently, then looking back to Mattie she grinned “I am of course partial to chocolates and flowers” she hinted heavily

As the class broke into laughter around her Li stared at Mrs Beazley with astonishment. The familiarity between this teacher and her students was so foreign to her. Back at her school in Singapore the teacher wouldn’t dare joke and smile at their class. And the teachers at her school in Melbourne didn’t seem to care. Mrs Beazley obviously cared about her students, and, Li was surprised to realise, she even liked them.

* * *

As the week went on, Li found herself getting used to life in Ballarat. Mattie had taken her under her wing and she had slid effortlessly into her group of friends. She no longer sat alone to eat lunch, and while she was still very shy and quiet, Danny, Charlie and Rose had welcomed her. On Wednesday as they sat eating their lunch, talk turned to the school musical.

“I still say she’s gonna do another Gilbert and Sullivan” Danny put forward

Mattie shook her head “We don’t have the talent, I can’t think of anyone in our year who could play a soprano in an operetta” she looked at Rose who crossed her eyes

“Definitely not” Rose agreed

“And I don’t know that Mrs Beazley would cast anyone younger for a lead. She’s usually pretty fair” Mattie combed a hand through her hair. “I hope it’s something with some substance, with some strong female characters. I’m in with a chance of getting a good role this year”

“I wanna play the bad guy, If there is one” Charlie grinned. “They have more fun”

Mattie turned to Li “Have you decided whether or not you’ll audition yet?”

Li was slightly overwhelmed as five faces turned to her “I, uh, I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask my father” she stammered.

* * *

As she walked home that night, Thoughts swirled through Li’s head. It would be fun to be involved in the musical. She’d get to hang out with Mattie and the others more, and she loved to sing, but performing in front of others, even as part of a group, had always been something she struggled with. Maybe this would be a good chance to try and overcome her stage fright. This small school in the middle of nowhere, among a group of people she called friends. She had found most of the school work reasonably easy so far, and from what Li had seen of Mrs Beazley, it seemed that she was a lovely teacher. Maybe she would even let her help with the sewing of the costumes, or even designing them. A smile formed on her face as she saw the words ‘Costumes designed by Li Blake’ in her mind.

She burst through the front door of the house, dropping her schoolbag in the hallway. “Papa?” she called

“In the kitchen” came a voice from down the passage

Li swung into the kitchen to see her father at the stove, sporting a floral apron, stirring a frying pan. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and he smiled as she slid on to a bar stool.

“Papa, I think I want to go to the information session for the school musical tomorrow afternoon” her nervous eyes flicked to him.

A delighted grin appeared on Lucien’s face as he dropped the wooden spoon on the countertop with a clatter. Striding over to Li, he leant over and kissed the top of her head. “I’m so pleased to hear it. I hoped you might”

“I think I might offer to help out with costumes”

His grin faded slightly “But surely you will still audition?”

Li waved him away. “Maybe just for the chorus. You know how I freeze up onstage.”

“But Li, you’ve got such talent”

“Papa, please don’t pressure me.”

“I just want you to be happy” Lucien walked back and resumed stirring the sauce.

“I will be happy, if I can design and make some of the costumes. And maybe have a bit of a sing at the same time. Mattie and the others are gonna audition”

Lucien gave her a soft smile and he felt tears pricking the back of his eyelids. “I’m so pleased you’re making friends here, Li”

“They’re nice people here. Back in Melbourne, they were a bunch of ferals”

Lucien smiled at her use of Australian slang “ferals hey?”

Li grinned at him and hopped off the stool. “I’m going to go do some homework” she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and whirled out of the room as quickly as she had come into it.

Lucien’s wide grin stretched from ear to ear as he thought about how much Li had already come out of her shell, just in the few days she’d been at the school. He sighed as he remembered the quiet scared mouselike child she had been back in Singapore and the lost young lady trying to adapt to life in a new country she had been in Melbourne. Finally she had found a place she felt safe and was slowly letting down her guard.

When she was a child he hadn’t spent much time with her and after Mei Lin had gone missing he’d thrown himself into his work, Li reminding him too much of the love he had lost. He had regretted these decisions however when he discovered that the nanny his wife and he had chosen all those years before, had kept their daughter under a rigid almost militant regime. This combined with the strict school she had attended there, meant that by the time Lucien realised this, his own daughter didn’t know how to have fun, rarely smiled and was too scared to speak. So he’d quit his job and uprooted the family to bring them back to Melbourne, where he was sure Li, would relax into the Aussie way of life.

And yet there had been another misstep with the choice of school. Melbourne public school was a big school, too big, and Li had been lost in a school full of juvenile delinquents who swore at teachers, threw chairs and cared only for their football team. Here in Ballarat, Lucien was pleased to find a smaller school with smaller class sizes, and while he was sure the school had its fair share of problems, it seemed to also have some great kids, and some lovely teachers. His mind returned, as it had many times since last week, to the dance with Mrs Beazley in the hallway. She was attractive and kind and he had found her easy to talk to. He remembered how her hair had smelled as it had brushed against his cheek. Lucien rubbed his face. He had noticed she wore a wedding ring, but her behaviour towards him when they were dancing had said otherwise.

* * *

Alice looked up from her book as her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled. It was a text from Matthew.

_“Hey, how was your day?”_

_“Not bad”_ she typed _“Yours?”_ She sipped her tea as she waited for a reply

_“Yeah, good, the new year 8’s are a bit of a handful”_

Alice grimaced _“Oh good, I’ve got them Friday_ 😒”

 _“If they give you any hassles let me know, I’ll come sort them out_ 🤣”

 _“My hero!_ 🙄”

_“lol. Hey, are you going to Jean’s musical info thing tomorrow afternoon?”_

_“Yeah, she’s convinced me to hand out information packs and help book in auditions”_

_“Cool, I’ll give you a hand. See you there”_

_“_ 😃 _”_

She put her phone down and a smile crept over her face. Matthew had been very kind to her, taking her to the movies the other day, and she’d put that down to pity. But they had chatted easily before the film, and after, they had gone out for coffee, and Alice did not get home until after 11, something the conservative sensible science teacher hadn't done in years. Since then, he’d smiled at her in the staffroom, sat next to her during staff meeting, and now he was texting her. Could it be, he liked her? Alice had always focussed on her career as her first priority. Marriage and babies? that was something that happened to other people. Not her. She’d had a few casual boyfriends, but none of them seemed to be interested in sticking around. They’d all decided she was too weird. Oh not true, One of them had turned out to be gay. She giggled at the memory and once again picked up her book.

* * *

“Li! Dinner’s on the table!” Lucien called

“Coming papa” came her voice from the dining room

Lucien poured a glass of water each and put them on the table as Li appeared in the doorway.

“Smells good” she slid into her chair

“Chicken curry”

“Mrs Beazley likes chicken curry” she said spooning rice on to her plate

Lucien was caught off guard to hear Li speaking of the woman who had been clouding his thoughts on a regular basis since they’d met “Hey?”

“You know, Mrs Beazley? My drama teacher? She said so on Monday. She said it was her favourite food”

“Did she now?” Lucien tried to push the pretty dark-haired woman out of her mind. And failed

Li nodded as she picked up her fork “Yes, and she also said her favourite film was ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’”

Lucien smiled slightly “You like this Mrs Beazley?” he remarked.

Li gave a one shouldered shrug, exactly like the ones Lucien knew he did “She’s nice. She smiles at me”

“Anyone who looks at you would smile Li”

Li rolled her eyes “Father!” she groaned “Don’t be embarrassing.”

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the delicious meal.

“Mrs Beazley says if you want to help out with the musical you are welcome to come to the meeting tomorrow too”

Lucien nodded “I’ve offered to help with a raffle, and I’d love to help out with building the set, and wherever else I can” he looked at Li “as long as I’m not too embarrassing” he teased.

“As long as you behave yourself” she smiled at him and poked her tongue out.

Lucien was flabbergasted. Li would never have done that back in Melbourne. He smiled proudly at her “I promise to be on my best behaviour” He grinned as his thoughts once again returned to the drama teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Information session for the musical. Jean is nervous.  
> Fair warning, There is a singalong 😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic got a bit of love the other day from doctoraliceharvey so even though the next fic to be updated should be NOIA, you're getting a new chapter of this one instead. NOIA is slow going.  
> Spot a Sound of Music reference and a nod to the MFMM episode "Murder Most Scandalous"

Jean wiped her sweaty palms on her legs and stared blankly at the apple in front of her. She always got slightly nervous the day of the information session. What if the kids hated the musical she had chosen? She would find them hard to get on her side if they didn’t like the show. Plus, she was used to the kids, she could deal with the kids, but there was always a few precious stage parents, convinced their little darling should play the lead. Her mind wandered to Doctor Blake, _Lucien_ he’d asked her to call him. She wondered if he would be there and make good on his promise to help. That is if Li had even told him about the meeting. And what if Li herself was not interested? Would he still want to help out? Again she scolded herself. _Why do you care? You’ve done it all perfectly well by yourself for all these years, Why did it matter if Lucien Blake turned up at all?_ She pulled at her lip with her fingers.

Alice saw her worrying. “Jean. Eat your lunch. You’re gonna be no good to anyone if you pass out before the meeting’s even started. Do you have lessons this afternoon?”

Jean took a bite of her apple and chewed, not even tasting the tart sweetness. She nodded.

“Well you’d better pull yourself together. You can’t take classes like this” She put her sandwich down on the paper bag it had been wrapped in. “Do you want me to go and get you a cup of tea? Will that help you calm down?”

Jean wondered about confiding in Alice about her thoughts on Lucien Blake but decided to keep it to herself. Alice wasn’t very good with people sometimes and Jean herself wasn’t even sure what she felt about him. “No. Thank you Alice, but I’ll be fine. I just get a little nervous about the first meeting.

Just then Matthew knocked on the frame of the open door. In his hands he held two takeaway coffee cups. “Uber eats for a Miss Harvey and a Mrs Beazley?”

Jean looked at Alice “I didn’t order it, did you?”

Alice looked at Matthew who was grinning “That’s not uber eats at all is it?” she challenged him, a small smile playing on her lips

Matthew smiled back with a sheepish look “Ok, alright you got me. I went out for some smokes and I thought, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t bring coffees back for two lovely ladies who I knew would need a pick me up?

Jean stood and going to him, wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tight

Matthew raised the coffees in his hands to keep them out of the way, unable to do anything else. He looked inquiringly at Alice who had pursed her lips in disapproval at the mention of his smoking habit.

“Jean is somewhat anxious about the meeting tonight” she explained to him. She had been slightly taken aback at Jean’s easy display of affection for Matthew, and to be honest, also a bit jealous. She wondered if she would ever feel so comfortable with someone, maybe Matthew even?

Matthew raised his eyebrows in understanding and Jean unwound her arms from him. He passed her a coffee “Latte with one” he offered. Then turning to Alice he shook his head slightly and continued “and I can not believe I’m actually saying this, but, an extra hot, skim mocha with half the chocolate and a shot of caramel syrup”

Alice smiled at him “You remembered” she took the coffee from him and sipped it. “Perfect”

Jean looked from Alice to Matthew “Wait, when did he learn your coffee order? It took me six months to get that right!”

Matthew and Alice exchanged a look.

“Oh I must have mentioned it when we were waiting for you to turn up at the pub.” Alice waved a hand dismissively

“When you came whizzing in like a whirling dervish, babbling about this fabulous show” Matthew added, trying to shift the focus of conversation. Neither Matthew or Alice had told Jean about their trip to the movies, Or their long discussions over coffee after. There was nothing to tell..... yet.

“Now a word of advice Jean, don’t go into this meeting like that. Be excited, but you’ve still got to be coherent”

His teasing grin made Jean smile and she sipped her coffee. “Thank you Matthew. You’re the best”

Matthew turned and waving a hand over his shoulder said “Just breathe. I’ll see you this afternoon”

Jean did a double take and called after him “Wait, are you coming?” she looked to Alice with confusion “is he coming? Why is he coming?”

Alice sipped her coffee “Oh he said something about wanting to check if any of the footy kids turn up. Have you printed out all the info packs?” Alice changed the subject before Jean could ask any more questions.

“Yes, I…They’re here somewhere” Jean looked around the disorganised mess that was currently masquerading as her desk, and saw someone about to knock on the doorway Matthew had just vacated “Oh Hello Patrick” She said distractedly, continuing to look for the information packs.

“Jean, I’ve come to tell you the school board voted last night to continue to support the school musical” 

Jean picked up some more papers to look under “Well that’s a relief” she said flippantly “Otherwise this information session could be awkward. Where DID I put them?” she looked around the room and spotted the pile of papers on top of the photocopier “ah, there they are” She strode past a stunned Patrick “excuse me”

“But they’ll only pay for the rights” he continued as his eyes followed her around the room “You’re on your own when it comes to costumes and sets and any extra tech requirements, should you decide you need any”

Jean nodded as she dumped the packs onto her chair

“Jean? Are you listening to me?”

“Yes Yes, of course. I’m to raise money for costumes yada yada” she waved a hand “I’m on it”

Patrick frowned “What show have you decided on anyway?”

Jean finally turned to him with a smile “Ah, now Principal Tynemann, if you want to know that, I’m afraid you’ll have to come along to the meeting this afternoon” She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder “Maybe you’ll get lucky Patrick, and it will be Chicago. Not much in the way of sets or costumes, I’m sure the kids will just love being onstage in their underwear singing about murder”

Alice nearly choked on her coffee.

* * *

Time seemed to go so slowly for Jean that afternoon. She felt sure that the clock in her room had stopped working or was going backwards and had to keep looking at her watch to double check the time was correct. Finally school was over. The bell rang and the classroom emptied. As she walked around the room picking up rubbish and papers she let out a sigh. The chairs needed to be set out, she needed to set some kind of lighting up on the stage, collect her notes and papers from her office, and, she realised, she needed to go to the bathroom.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Lucien Blake wander in with his hands in his pockets. “You’re a bit early” she called “It doesn’t start till 4”

Lucien shrugged a one shouldered shrug “I know, I thought you might need a hand setting up, but if you’ve got it all under control I can wait in the foyer” he gestured to the doorway and began to walk away

“Actually” Jean called after him. “Would you mind setting out some chairs? I’ve got a whole list of things I need to get done”

Lucien turned back to her, a genuine smile on his face “Happy to help” He took his jacket off and laying it on her desk began to roll up his sleeves “Just in rows?”

Jean nodded as she made her way to the back of the room. Climbing the narrow metal steps to the lighting booth she called “Yes, Thank you”

As she fiddled with the lighting board she watched him happily laying out chairs. She had been secretly pleased he had turned up, It looked like he was serious about helping her out, and hopefully this meant Li was interested in auditioning too. She connected her phone to the theatres speakers and selected a spotify playlist titled ‘Songs to singalong to’. A song started and she smiled

_“Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey, if I get restless  
Baby, you're not that kind”_

Just then Alice walked in and was confused to find not Jean but a gentleman setting out chairs. He looked vaguely familiar “Can I help you?” she asked curiously

Lucien looked up from the chairs and tried to place where he’d seen this redhead before “Miss Harvey? Science teacher?” he asked

Jeans voice called out from the lighting booth “Oh Alice, This is Lucien Blake, Li’s father, you remember?”

Alice shaded her eyes and looked up into the booth. She saw a shape climbing down the stairs and Jean appeared out of the darkness.

“He offered to help set up” Jean explained

Alice looked back at him “Oh, well in that case, Yes. Alice Harvey” she smiled as she stuck out a hand for him to shake. Looking back at Jean she said “Now Jean” she shot a disbelieving grin at her “What on earth were you playing at with Patrick at lunch time?”

Jean snorted as she held back her laughter. Jean rolled her eyes “I don’t know Alice, That man. He just brings out the worst in me”

“I almost died when you mentioned the kids in their underwear singing about killing people!” she laughed again

“Chicago?” Lucien asked with a grin

Jean nodded at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lucien thought her eyes were the most expressive things he’d ever seen. No wonder she was a drama teacher. He wondered if she had ever trod the boards herself.

Alice’s voice interrupted his thoughts as she addressed Jean “I’ve forgotten where you said you put the audition forms, and I daren’t touch anything in the mess that you call your office, lest it all comes crashing down on me and I’m lost under librettos for a week” She shot a cheeky smile at Lucien who returned it.

Jean however didn’t seem to even register the taunt “I’ll come get them, I need to grab some stuff from my office anyway” She turned to Lucien “Will you be alright in here for a moment?”

Lucien, who had returned to arranging chairs nodded “Not a problem, Is there anything else I can do if I finish this before you return?”

Jean thought for a second “I’ll need a sign-up table at the door, And one on the stage for my notes”

Lucien nodded again “Consider it done”

When Jean returned moments later, she was amused to discover Lucien singing along to the music

_“They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a plot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got”_

“Doctor Blake, I see your daughter inherited her musical talent from you” she grinned as he looked up slightly embarrassed at being caught out. “Don’t stop on my account”

“Well Mrs Beazley correct me if I’m wrong but this song is a duet, and I seem to be missing a partner” his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her

“Do you now?” Jean looked at him “Well, we can’t have that” She looked around. The chairs were set out, A table stood next to the door, along with a bunch of pens, and as she made her way up to the stage she saw there was a table set out, and even a glass of water on the table. She opened her mouth and joined his voice.

_“I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around”_

Lucien grinned up at her on the stage as she sang alone  
_“Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong”_

It was Jeans turn to be silent and as Lucien sang she felt a joy fill her heart _  
“Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb”_

She joined him for the chorus, adding the familiar harmonies  
_“Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe”_

They sang on alternating the lines, one by one.

_“I got you to hold my hand”_ Lucien began

_“I got you to understand”_ replied Jean with a smile

_“I got you to walk with me”_

_“I got you to talk with me”_

_“I got you to kiss goodnight”_

_“I got you to hold me tight”_

_“I got you, I won't let go”_

_“I got you to love me so”_

They joined together for the final line as their eyes locked and Jean once again added the harmony _  
“I got you babe”_

As the song repeated and faded they stood looking at each other grinning like idiots

“Mrs Beazley!” Lucien stated “You are a star”

Jean performed a theatrical curtsey

“No really” Lucien insisted. “I really enjoyed that. It’s been such a long time since I’ve sung with someone. My wife, she, Well she couldn’t hold a tune if it had handles. And Li’s decided I’m ‘too embarrassing’” he smiled at her

Jean looked away slightly ashamed of herself as he reminded her of his wife “Ah Doctor Blake, She’s at that age. My boys used to hate me singing, She’ll come around”

“How old are they? Your boys?”

Jean cleared her throat “Well Christopher is 22. He’s in the army. And Jack is 17” She bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to share the details of her wayward son.

“Ah, Is he in Li’s year?”

“Um” Jean turned away and shuffled some papers on the table “actually, he’s….. um. Well he’s in prison”

Lucien blinked with surprise “Oh!”

“He uh, got in with the wrong crowd.” She looked at him and forced a smile as she saw Matthew and Alice enter “But that’s a story for another day”

“Anything I can do Jean?” Matthew looked around “looks like you’re all ready”

“Thanks Matthew” She smiled “Matthew this is Lucien Blake. He’s Li’s father”

“Oh the quiet new year 12? Fallen in with Mattie O’Brien?” He turned to Lucien and shook his hand “Matthew Lawson, P.E teacher and coach of the football team”

“Football hey?” Lucien grinned “What are you doing in the theatre?”

“Jean can be very convincing” his eyes shone with mischief as Jean protested

“Hey! You were the one who said you’d be here, Mr ‘I took ballet until I was 14!’”

Matthew threw a sheepish look at Lucien “It’s true” he sighed melodramatically “Only male dancer at Madame Lyon’s’s school of dance. Mum said it would help my footy. But I think she just wanted my sister to have someone to partner with”

Lucien liked this man straight away and wondered if there would be a chance to hang out with him more. He’d spent all his effort trying to acclimatise Li, that he hadn’t even tried to make friends himself, But he could tell Matthew would be someone he wanted to get to know better.

“Mattie’s a good kid. Your daughter picked a sensible friend” Matthew said to Lucien. He turned to Jean “Are you ready? Shall we open the doors?”

Jean gave a worried look at her watch and then wiped her hands on her pants nervously “Um I guess so.” A panicked look crossed her face “No, wait! I have to go to the bathroom!”

“Well how about you do that, and we’ll open the doors and let everyone find a seat?” Alice suggested

“And I need someone to operate the sound and lights!” Jean rubbed her face “Oh shit, I should have thought of that before”

Lucien placed a hand on her shoulder “You go and do what you need to do. I know my way around a lighting booth, I’ll take care of it” He saw her bite her lower lip nervously “Go on” he waved her away

As Jean walked quickly to the backstage toilets her mind was full. Full of what she needed to say at the meeting, full of paperwork she needed signed, forms she needed filled in, and a blue eyed, sandy haired, bearded gentleman who was too charming for his own good, and who had flooded her heart with warmth with a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicago, is a musical about women who become celebrities by killing the men in their life. Choreographed by Bob Fosse, it's onstage style is usually very basic, with not much set, and for the most part the cast are dressed in black, with fishnets, short skirts, lace bras and see through muscle shirts.  
> In 2002 it was made into a movie staring Catherine Zeta-Jones, Renee Zellweger and Richard Gere. Worth watching if you haven't already seen it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. The information session for the musical is underway and Jean finally reveals which show she has chosen. We find out why Li is so quiet and shy, and Lucien and Jean tell each other a little bit about Mei Lin and Christopher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a good 2 months since I posted anything at all, and almost 3 since I updated this fic. I didn't do any writing for a good while and then when I did get back into it, I was actually just enjoying writing for the sake of it, and not rushing to post a new chapter. I'm still in two minds about posting.  
> This chapter is information heavy and focuses a lot on rehearsal protocols etc so I'm sorry if its a bit boring.

Matthew looked over to Alice who was greeting people with a smile. “Jean’s going to kill me! Over half the football team are here!” he hissed quietly.

Alice smiled at a parent, handing them an information sheet as they walked past. She looked back to Matthew. “I’m confused. Didn’t you want them here? Isn’t that why you told them it would help with their coordination?”

Matthew fiddled with the zipper on his jacket “Well, a few of them. Not half the flamin’ team! What’s Jean going to do with eight uncoordinated teenage boys?”

“They might not all choose to audition Matthew”. Alice glanced at him “And even if they do, there’s no guarantee they’ll get in.” She looked around “Speaking of Jean, Where is she?”

“I saw her heading towards the tech box, Probably telling that Blake bloke what to do. Where did he come from anyway? What’s his story?” Matthew fixed Alice with a questioning glare.

Alice shrugged “Your guess is as good as mine. Jean just said he’d offered to help.” She scanned the crowd and spotted Jean at the back of the theatre. “Ah, there she is” she waved at Jean to let her know there were no stragglers in the foyer and Jean nodded with understanding. “Come on. Let’s sit.”

* * *

Jean leant against the back wall, breathing deeply. She’d had a brief conversation with Lucien about which buttons to press and when, attached a headset microphone, and now, standing by herself in a room full of excited school kids and some of their parents, she pressed a button and started her onscreen display. A small but excited cheer, led by Mattie no doubt, rang out as the “WELCOME” banner appeared on the screen. She crossed herself, and shot up a quick prayer. _“Dear Lord. Please give me confidence and clarity. Calm my nerves and steady my voice. May whatever happens this afternoon, be from You. Amen”_ She crossed herself again, took a deep breath and began to walk down the side aisle. As she got to the stairs to the stage, the house lights dimmed and the stage lights came up. She smiled to herself. Lucien Blake was proving to be a surprise over and over again. As Jean took her place next to the table, the music faded and she placed her notes on the down and looked out. A sea of faces looked back at her. She could see Mattie’s bright excited eyes, and next to her, was that Li Blake? She was pleased to see Danny, Charlie and Rose all there and she scanned the crowd. She spied many new faces including a row of boys she didn’t think had ever voluntarily stepped food inside the performing arts centre. She cleared her throat nervously.

“Hello everyone” she smiled. “It’s great to see so many of you here, thank you all for coming to hear about our school musical. I know some of you will have heard a lot of this before, and are just excited to hear what show I’ve chosen, but for some of you this is completely new and I’m glad you’ve come along to hear more about the possibility of being involved.”

“This year I’ve gone with something different. It’s more modern than the shows we’ve done in previous years, relies on not one, but two strong female leads and I’m really looking forward to seeing the magic we can create together.

Mattie put her hand on Danny’s arm in shock “Oh my god. It’s Wicked. We’re doing Wicked!” she whispered.

This show won four Tony awards in 2000 and its music style could be considered to be ‘eclectic’ The show I have chosen for this year’s musical is ‘Aida.’”

There was a murmur of noise from the audience as Danny turned to Mattie grinning bemusedly at her shocked face “So, Not Wicked, then?"

“Aida? I’ve heard of it, but I don't know it” Mattie gasped as her eyes shone with excitement.

Jean took a sip from her glass of water and continued “It’s loosely based on a true story, which was adapted into an Opera by Verdi” Jean paused “You’ll be pleased to know, we’re not doing that version” she smiled as the audience gave a small laugh. “The musical is written by Elton John and Tim Rice, who are the same duo behind the music from ‘The Lion King’. It’s a love triangle between Aida, a Nubian princess who has been kidnapped and forced into slavery, Amneris, an Egyptian princess, and Radames, a soldier.” She clicked through a few slides of pictures from various productions. “It has a good number of lead roles, some supporting roles, and will allow for a large chorus.”

She took a breath, she needed to tread carefully with what she said from here on. “This year due to budget cuts, the school is unfortunately unable to help finance the cost of creating the sets and costumes.”

There was a disgruntled rumble from the theatre and Jean distinctly heard Mattie cry _“What?”_

“So we will be holding a fundraising concert early on during the rehearsal period, and I will be asking everyone involved in the show to commit to also being a part of this concert. We’re hoping to have a raffle, and a silent auction, and maybe some baked goods available for purchase on the night also.”

The murmering died down and Jean continued to make her way down her list of notes.

“Rehearsals will be here, Sunday afternoons, and Wednesday after school. You will be required to attend all rehearsals you are called for unless you are sick. Three unexplained absences and you’re out. It’s not fair on me, or your fellow castmates to miss a rehearsal without a valid reason, and not to mention, it’s pretty rude.” She smiled out at them to try lighten the mood slightly, and took another sip of the water. “I have put together information packs, which include all the information I’m giving you now, in written form. Plus a much more in-depth synopsis and a suggested audition song for all the specific roles. You don’t have to sing these songs for your audition, but a song similar to them would be helpful. I don’t need to know who you’re auditioning for until the day, so please take some time to familiarise yourself with the characters and the story. Auditions will be in two weeks, you can book your audition anytime from now on, Either today with Miss Harvey or Mr Lawson, or anytime in the foyer until the end of next week. If you are serious about auditioning make sure you grab an info pack.”

Alice felt all the eyes in the theatre turn to her and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably at the attention and Matthew cleared his throat.

Jean took a deep breath and looked around at the interested faces “So. These are the main roles I will be auditioning for.” She picked up the character list and read directly from it, clicking through the related slides as she went.

 **Aida**   
Daughter of Amonasro and Princess of Nubia. With her royalty unknown to all except the Nubian slaves, who recognize her as their princess, she is taken into slavery with the rest of Nubia but attracts the attention of Radames. (Mezzo-soprano Belt)

 **Radames**   
Captain of the Egyptian army, son of Zoser, and fiancé to Amneris. He is expected to succeed the Egyptian throne after the Pharaoh's death, but finds himself intrigued by a Nubian slave, Aida, instead. (Rock Tenor)

 **Amneris**   
Princess of Egypt, daughter of the Pharaoh, and fiancée to Radames. She is renowned by all for her fashionable ways. Aida is given to her as a gift to be her handmaiden, by whom her true nature is seen: Amneris is merely using this fashion-driven identity to hide her own insecurities. (Mezzo-soprano)

 **Zoser**   
Chief Minister of Egypt and father of Radames. He highly anticipates his son's succession to the Egyptian throne and does all he can to make it arrive sooner, including poisoning the Pharaoh. (Rock Belt)

 **Mereb**   
A Nubian servant to Radames, who was taken captive by Egyptians as a youth and has served among them ever since. The first to recognize Aida as Princess of Nubia, and the first to tell the other Nubian slaves about it with hopes that she can set them free. (Bari-Tenor)

 **Nehebka**   
Nubian slave who speaks to Aida as a representative for the Nubian people. Sacrifices herself in Aida’s place (Mezzo-soprano)

 **Pharaoh**   
Father of Amneris and King of Egypt. One of the arrangers of Amneris and Radames's much-delayed wedding, he is secretly being poisoned by Zoser to speed up Radames's succession to the throne. (non singing role)

 **Amonasro**   
Father of Aida and King of Nubia. He is taken into slavery by Egyptians after Aida and Radames have fallen in love, and commands Aida to break all ties she has to the Egyptians. (non singing role)

Jean looked up from her paper as she heard the excited buzz of voices from the theatre as students began to whisper to each other. “I will of course also be looking for chorus members. Anyone who can sing, dance or act is welcome to audition. There is a different sign-up sheet for this and a group audition will be called, the week after solo auditions.”

Jean shifted her weight and turned her attention to the next item on her list and took a deep breath. This was the hard part.

“Now, I’m aware for some of you, this is your final year of school.” She glanced up at the students in the theatre and fixed them with a serious look. “Please consider carefully your workload in regards to participating in this show.” She heard a few murmurs of agreement and saw a few parents’ heads nod. “I will do my best to accommodate your studies, and only call you for a rehearsal if absolutely necessary. But there will be times, when you will be called for a rehearsal and only be needed for certain scenes. I urge you to bring a laptop or an ipad and use the spare time you have between scenes wisely. All dress rehearsals, tech week and show week are non-negotiable, You must be able to fully attend all of these rehearsals.”

She looked up at Lucien in the lighting booth and saw him give her the thumbs up. Encouraged, Jean continued.

“Lastly if anyone, and I’m looking at parents in particular here, If any of you can sew, or build, or can help out in any other way, Please come and see me after.”

She clicked through to the last slide. “Well, that’s it from me. Thank you all for coming. I’m really excited to start working together to create this amazing show. I’m sure that it will become a favourite very soon. I’ll be sticking around for a while to answer any questions, Don’t forget to grab an information pack and see Miss Harvey or Mr Lawson to book an audition time. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” She motioned to Lucien to play ‘Dance of the Robe” the song that had haunted her in the car, and the lights dimmed on the stage and the house lights were once again brought up as the music began.

_“It's knowing what they want of me that scares me  
It's knowing having followed, I must lead  
It's knowing that each person there compares me  
To those in my past whom I now succeed  
But how can whatever I do for them now  
Be enough, be enough?”_

Jean exhaled heavily now the lights were off of her. She downed the glass of water and started collecting her papers.

* * *

Mattie looked around at her friends “This is so exciting. I’m auditioning for all of the female roles. I don’t care which one I get. They all sound incredible” She pulled out her phone “I’ve gotta download the soundtrack and listen to it on repeat for the next week.” She turned to Rose “Thoughts?”

Rose nodded and smiled, slightly bemused at Mattie’s excitement “You know I don’t get as excited as you do.”

Mattie rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned to Li. “What about you? Will you audition?”

Li had been listening to the song that was playing and she looked at Mattie “I… maybe…” she answered “I was thinking about helping with costumes.”

Mattie looked taken aback. “But, don’t you want to be in it?”

Li looked at her nervously. “I get horrible stage fright” she admitted to her. “I haven’t sung in front of anyone in years. Except my father.”

Mattie’s eyes widened in amazement. “Oh, that’s awful! Well I’ll help you overcome it. And I know Mrs Beazley will help too.” She linked her arm through Li’s and squeezed her hand. “Stick with me girlfriend”

Li’s heart had warmed as Mattie had spoken. She really did like the sound of this show, and from what she could hear the music was great. “Well, maybe just for the chorus.”

“Oh Li, at least audition for Nehebka, She sounds like the smallest of the bigger roles.”

Li bit her lip “Maybe. I’ll have to have a listen to the rest of the show. No promises”

Mattie flung her arms around Li with an excited squeal and hugged her tight.

Taken by surprise Li stiffened slightly, and then smiled and relaxed into the hug.

Mattie grabbed her hand. “C’mon, let’s go book audition times. Then we’re all going for ice-cream. Are you coming?”

Li blinked slightly at this girl who was turning her life into a whirlwind “Uh, I’ll have to ask my father.” She looked around, remembering for the first time that he was supposed to be there. She saw him leaning against the back wall and waved at him. “Will you… will you come and meet him Mattie?” she asked shyly.

Mattie looked into her friends face. “I’d love to” she smiled at her.

After booking their times in, one after each other, they wound through the crowd and to Mattie’s surprise, Li stopped in front of a Caucasian, sandy haired, bearded man. “Papa. This is Mattie”

Lucien’s face split into a huge smile. “So this is the infamous Mattie I keep hearing about.”

Mattie grinned back at him. “Hello Mr Blake. Pleased to meet you. Can Li come out for ice-cream?”

Lucien looked to Li, “Well that depends really.”

“Depends on what, Papa?” Li’s heart sank as she thought of homework, piano practice, all things she hadn’t done tonight.

“Whether or not you want to go” he answered with a small smile.

Li’s eyes shone “Really Papa? I can go?”

Lucien nodded, still smiling.

A grin covered Li’s face as she pressed a kiss to his cheek “Thank you” she whispered in his ear.

“Will you be home for dinner?”

Li looked to Mattie who nodded “Yes.”

“Are you going to audition?” he called after her as she made to leave.

“Father!”

“Simple question” he spread his hands in mock innocence “You’d kill it as Aida” he added with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t worry Mr Blake, I’m working on it. I made her book a lead audition time at least.” Mattie shot an equally mischievous smile at Lucien and Li just shook her head.

“Unbelievable” Li muttered.

“C’mon, let’s go find the others.” Mattie grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

Lucien watched her go with a joy in his heart he had not experienced in years. It looked as if Li had finally found a friend. He leant back against the back wall once more and found his eyes wandering to Mrs Beazley who was surrounded by students and parents. He watched as Mattie ran up to the teacher with an excited grin, Li following behind with a shy smile.

“Mrs Beazley! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to audition!”

Jean looked at Mattie’s bright face and she couldn’t help but smile at the girl. “I knew you would be, I was so close to telling you!” She saw Li behind her. “What about you Li? Interested in auditioning?”

Li looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Mattie saw Li's fear and turned her wide eyes to Jean. “Oh Mrs Beazley, Li wants to be in the show, but she gets crazy stage fright” Mrs Beazley looked from Mattie to Li, and nodded understandingly. Suddenly her odd reaction to Jean hearing her sing the other day made a bit more sense. She reached out and put her hand on Li’s shoulder “Well I’ve already heard you sing, and we can work on your confidence if you want to be involved.”

Li looked at the kind face of Mrs Beazley and felt the reassuring warmth of her hand on her shoulder. It was a motherly touch that Li had not experienced in some time. She felt tears pricking the back of her eyelids “Thank you Mrs Beazley” she smiled at her with a genuine smile, so full of emotion it took Jean’s breath away.

“We’re going for ice-cream! Seeya” Mattie whirled away, the smaller girl following after her.

Jean’s eyes followed them out of the room.

“Well done Mrs Beazley” Lucien's voice came from behind her.

Jean turned and smiled “I’m glad it’s over actually. I’m terrible at keeping secrets, I swear if Mattie asked me what show I had chosen one more time I would have told her” She brushed a loose hair out of her face. “And while I’m fine on a stage acting a part, public speaking is another matter entirely.”

“Nonsense. I think it went spectacularly.”

“I hope so” Jean looked around at the rapidly emptying theatre and spotted Matthew walking towards her “Matthew Lawson!” she admonished him. “When you said you’d spoken to some of the footy team I thought you meant three of them. Not half a dozen!”

Matthew rubbed his hand through his hair with a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry Jean. I must admit, I didn’t think they’d all show up. All but one has signed up to the group audition too” he added apologetically.

“Well I suppose it’s always good to have more guys”” Jean shrugged.

Alice appeared and handed her the two sign up sheets. “Here you go”.

Jean glanced down the list of names of the lead character auditions. There were all the ones she’d expected, Mattie, Li, Danny, Rose, Charlie and she was pleased to see Ned Simmons and Peter Crowe’s names on the list. Two year 11’s who had been showing promise, and “Edward Tynemann?” she yelped “What on earth?”

Lucien looked over her shoulder at the list “Tynemann? Any relation to Patrick?”

“His son, A nasty piece of work.” Jean answered through gritted teeth. “Smug little bastard” she muttered. “He’ll expect a role because of his father, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him in the performing arts centre. Can he even sing?” she asked looking at Alice, who made a face and shrugged. Jean turned her attention to Matthew. “I didn’t even see him”.

Matthew waved a hand “Ah he was skulking around at the back.”

“No doubt Patrick sent him to spy, rather than coming himself, that would look too much like support” Jean seethed.

Matthew reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. “Calm down Jean, You know he’s only looking to cause trouble. Don’t let it get to you.”

Jean nodded “I know” she sighed. “Ugh I’m exhausted. My mouth feels like the bottom of a cockatoo cage.”

“I’ll go grab our stuff from our office if you like?” Alice volunteered.

“Oh Alice, thank you” Jean sank into a nearby chair and kicked her shoes off.

As Alice left, Matthew watched her go, then looked back at Jean “I’m heading out for a smoke” He moved his glance to Lucien “Do you smoke?”

“Only very occasionally, thank you” Lucien declined.

Matthew raised his eyebrows as he turned to leave. “Wish I could say the same.”

Finally there was silence in the room, and Jean enjoyed the quiet for a few seconds then turning to where Lucien stood, smiled at him “I see your Li has gone for ice-cream.”

“Yes, Yes she has.” Lucien stuck his hands in his pockets “Fancy a drink? Or is uhh, Mr Beazley expecting you home?” he hoped he wasn’t being too obvious, fishing for information.

Jean’s cheeks coloured. “Uh, actually, there is no Mr Beazley.” She looked down “Not anymore.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “He was killed in Afghanistan six years ago. Roadside bomb.”

Lucien’s stomach dropped. “Oh I am sorry. You… uh, you still wear his ring” he pointed to the ring on her finger.

Jean twisted at the gold band. “More a habit than anything else. Plus it stops ‘unwanted advances’” she looked up at him.

Lucien shot a worried glance her way, Did Jean classify his actions as ‘unwanted advances?’

Jean looked at him. “He was a good man, my Christopher.”

There was a silence, then Lucien spoke. “My wife’s been gone seven, and I still wear mine.” He held up his left hand and inclined his head “Guess I just haven’t found anyone to convince me to take it off yet.”

Jean blinked in astonishment at the new information. “Oh Doctor Blake, I’m sorry! I just assumed…” Her voice trailed off as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

There was a long pause as they both tried to navigate the awkward moment.

Finally Lucien broke the silence, He cleared his throat “And uh, you still go by ‘Mrs Beazley’?”

Jean shrugged “I started teaching before my husband died and I decided it was just easier to stick with the name. Not that Randall is hard to pronounce or remember. But I just wanted to keep some kind of normality when he died.”

Lucien nodded. “I know that feeling. I threw myself into my work, Unfortunately for Li.” Lucien sighed and pushed a restless hand through the hair at the back of his head. “She had a nanny back in Singapore, who looked after her. I was... too busy at work to notice she was raising my daughter with fear.” He sighed again. “That’s why Li is so timid and shy all the time. She’s never had friends or a social life to speak of. Nanny just ruled her life. It was either study or sleep.” Lucien stuck his hands in his pockets and gave a tiny shrug. “My wife was a bit like that. That’s what attracted her to me at first. Her great work ethic. I guess… in a way, Nanny was just doing what we had asked her to do. And I was too blind to see how much it was affecting Li.” His voice trailed off as he stared into the space in front of him.

Jean’s mouth hung open at this outpouring of information, she was so shocked she couldn’t speak. She looked at him and saw tears shining in Lucien’s eyes. She quickly glanced away before he could catch her staring.

Lucien cleared his throat and snapped out of his memory. “That was one of the reasons we moved back to Australia.”

Another piece of Li’s puzzle clicked into place in Jean's mind, her polite behaviour and shy smiles. She glanced back toward him.

Lucien noticed she had gone quiet and frantically tried to change the subject. “I’m sorry, I’m babbling. How about that drink?”

Jean realised she’d been staring at him. “Sorry Doctor Blake, I don’t drink on a school night.” She saw his eyes drop. “But I think Alice and Matthew were making noises about going for coffee, and you’re welcome to join us.”

Lucien smiled at her. “Lovely. But I thought I told you to call me Lucien. Dr Blake sounds like my father.”

“Well, if that’s the case, You’ll have to call me Jean.” She smiled softly back at him and she felt her stomach flip flop as their eyes met.”

“Jean” Lucien mused “lovely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wicked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5V9KwppMfs)   
>  [Aida - The Dance of the Robe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD_Bvvq4-LI)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the information session for the musical Li goes out for Icecream with her friends and shares her fears with Charlie.  
> While Lucien goes out for coffee with Jean, Alice and Matthew.  
> Mattie stays for dinner at the Blake house.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!!  
> Posting for grilledcheesebandit on her birthday! Love you girl! 😀💓

Mattie dug her spoon into her ice-cream and looked at Li. “Can I tell you something?”

Li was intrigued, Mattie looked almost embarrassed and she wondered what this outgoing girl could possibly have to tell her that she’d be embarrassed about. “Um, of course.”

Mattie bit her lip. “I was surprised when I met your dad, I just assumed when you said he was a surgeon in Singapore he would be… Asian, like you. Is that racist? I’m sorry.”

Li smiled gently at her, and realising the others were also looking at her with interest, she swallowed nervously under all the attention. “I get that alot. My mother was Chinese, My father was born here. They met and got married in Singapore when my father was working. My mother was there teaching English.” She noticed Charlie in particular was paying attention to her and her cheeks flushed. He was cute, the way his dark hair curled and flopped into his eyes, and she noticed how he was always flicking it out of his face. She glanced at where he sat next to her, closer than anyone else back in Singapore would have dared, and gave him a small shy smile. She was pleased to see it was returned and as the others had resumed talking to each other she spoke to him. “Are you going to audition for the musical then?”

Charlie gave her a half smile, “I haven’t quite decided. I want to. I was in the show last year, but as Mrs Beazley said, this is our final year of school, and I don’t want it to interfere with my study. I’ll see how I’m going and decide next week.” He nudged her with his elbow. “What about you?”

Li's ears burned at his easy familiarity. “Same, But I also have a bit of a confidence issue. I, uh, haven’t sung in front of an audience in a few years. But I’m finding the school work a lot easier than I thought I would.”

“Really?”

“It's very different here than in Singapore. And at my school in Melbourne, well the teachers there didn't care if you did well or not. You have some really lovely teachers here.”

Charlie looked at her. “Well, if you want to practice your singing in front of people, to build up your confidence, let me know. I’m happy to listen, in exchange for maybe a few study sessions?” he looked at her hopefully.”

Li felt the tips of her ears heat up once again as she smiled hesitantly at him. “I guess it could be arranged.”

“I’ll make sure it is,” Charlie grinned at her and then looked down at his hot chocolate. “Want my marshmallow?”

* * *

Jean sat back in her chair, watching Lucien and Matthew talk animatedly about football, and as she watched them, she thought about what Lucien had shared with her earlier. As sad as his words were, her heart had also leapt at them. She remembered how they had danced to Li’s singing and the connection they had shared. At the time she thought she had been dancing with a married man, but now that the truth was out for both of them, she didn’t know if it made things better or worse. When she had thought he was married, he was just someone who had offered to help, now, he was _‘a possibility’_. And an attractive one at that.

Alice leant over to Jean. “What’s the deal with Blake?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s highly unusual for teachers and parents to mingle like this,” she frowned at Jean.

“Alice, I think Lucien is just lonely. He and Matthew are getting along fabulously. Plus he’s offered to help build the Aida sets, AND with the fundraiser.”

Alice pursed her lips at the familiar use of Lucien’s first name but decided not to push it. “Matthew said he’d help with those too.” She sipped her coffee.

“I don’t know how you did it. I’ve been trying to get him to help me out for years.”

“It’s nothing to do with me Jean, I swear. I told you, he just wants to support the footy kids.”

“Really? Do you honestly believe it has nothing to do with you? Honestly Alice don’t you see? Mathew likes you!”

Colour rushed to Alice’s cheeks. “No, he’s just being kind.”

Jean snorted, unconvinced. “Well I’ve known Matthew Lawson for years, and while he **is** a very kind hearted man, this is the first year he’s ever offered to help with anything. And you’ve been spending quite a bit of time together lately haven’t you?” Jean fished for more information. She had a suspicion that she wanted confirmed.

The subject of their conversation suddenly piped up, “What are you two whispering about?”

“Girl talk,” Jean snapped, annoyed at his timing.

Alice stared at Matthew. To have what she had been too scared to voice spoken to her so frankly by the friend that probably knew both of them better than anyone, set her heart soaring. Was what Jean said true? Was he really doing all of this just to spend time with her? The idea seemed so ludicrous to Alice. She had been telling herself he was just being friendly for fear of getting her hopes up but she was secretly overjoyed to hear Jean’s observations.

Matthew noticed her looking at him and he shot her a crinkly eyed smile. Her heart jumped and she hid her blushing face behind her coffee cup.

The conversation flowed easily, and Lucien found himself feeling relaxed for the first time since they’d come to Ballarat. Li was off with her new friends, who everyone assured him were a sensible group and wouldn’t lead her astray, and he and Matthew had hit it off, and they’d made plans to go and watch the local football game next weekend. Alice seemed nice, if a bit odd, and Jean’s eyes sparkled when she laughed. He found his eyes wandering to her more often than not. Now that she was out of the school setting, Jean was much more relaxed and at ease, and he found her even more attractive. He hadn’t meant to blurt out Li's story this afternoon, but he really hadn’t had much adult conversation since they had moved here and he’d needed Jean to understand Li’s shyness. In truth, Lucien couldn't remember the last time he had voiced any of it to anyone.

“Well I hate to love you and leave you, But **some of us** have lessons to plan.” Alice set her coffee cup down on the table and stood up.

Matthew drained his coffee cup, “I’ll walk you to your car”

Alice hid a smile, Jean raised her eyebrows at her and shot her a knowing glance. “See you tomorrow.”

Matthew held out a hand to Lucien who shook it. “Great to meet you mate.” He inclined his head toward Jean. “You’ll see Jean to her car?”

Jean shook her head and rolled her eyes in amusement. “Matthew, Ballarat is not exactly a hotbed of gang activity.”

“Jean, don’t you watch the news? There’s a mob of youths making their way through country towns. They’re never in one place for long and they’re stealing whatever they can, and leaving town... and a trail of injuries.”

“I’ll make sure she gets to her car safely,” Lucien looked to Matthew seriously, which only made Jean shake her head with a smile at Alice.

Matthew nodded at Lucien. “Thanks, mate.” He turned and placing a hand in the small of Alice’s back, he ushered them out of the café.

Lucien watched them go. “They’re cute. How long have they been seeing each other?”

Jean laughed, “According to them they’re not.”

“Could have fooled me,” Lucien raised an eyebrow.

Jean sighed as she looked at their retreating backs, “They’re both ridiculously cautious.” She brought her eyes back to Lucien and she grinned a wicked smile, “But if neither of them do something soon, I’m going to smoosh their faces together myself.”

The corners of Lucien's lips twitched with a smile. “Playing cupid are we?”

Jean shook her head and rolled her eyes, “It's hard not to when they’re two of your best friends, and you can see how good they are for each other, and you just want them to be happy.” She grinned, “Actually, I’m pretty sure they went to the movies together the other night. A movie ticket fell out of Alice’s pocket in our office the other day, and she would never go by herself. Plus, the ticket was for the same night I messaged Matthew about something and he didn’t get back to me until after 11. I just didn’t put the two and two together until lunchtime today when Matthew knew Alice’s coffee order. I was trying to get Alice to confirm it earlier, but Matthew interrupted.”

“I see, Playing cupid **and** detective,” Lucien grinned at her.

They chatted easily for another few minutes, until Lucien picked up his phone and almost choked in astonishment, “Oh goodness me, Look at the time, I’d better get home, Li will be waiting for me.” He looked to Jean. “Please let me walk you to your car. Matthew will never forgive me if I don’t, and I’d rather not lose the one friend I’ve made here.”

“Oh Lucien, that’s not true. You’ve made two friends at least.”

“Really? Who’s my other one?” Lucien questioned, hoping she meant what he thought she meant.

“Me!” Jean looked him in the eyes and smiled gently.

Lucien's stomach flip flopped as Jean's smile completely took his breath away, and it took him a second to get his breathing back under control.

They stood, and Lucien held Jean’s jacket for her to slip into.

As Jean eased her arms into her sleeves a small smile of wonder appeared on her face. No one had ever held her jacket for her before. Lucien had proved to be a true gentleman today.

They left the café and walked in an easy silence. The evening sun was dipping low and an autumn breeze began to blow. It ruffled Jean’s hair.

Finally Lucien spoke. “Jean, thank you for this afternoon. You’ve given me a purpose, helped Li find a friend and I’ve really enjoyed myself.” He paused, “I’d uh, like to see you again if that would be alright?”

Jean was flustered at his boldness, and pretended to misunderstand him, “Well, parent/teacher interviews are next week, And I’m sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other if your offer to help with the fundraiser and the musical still stands… Which I hope it does,” she added hopefully.

Lucien’s face fell, “Yes of course.”

Jean gathered her courage and hurried on, before she lost her nerve, “Well in that case, I’d better grab your number, I might need to call you. About helping,” she added lamely. _God! She felt like she was back in high school herself, asking the cute boy in homeroom for his phone number._ She held out her phone to him.

Lucien’s smile returned to his face as took it and entered in his number. Suddenly his own phone started to ring and then stopped. He nodded to his pocket “I just pranked myself so I can save your number too,” he handed her back her phone.

“This is me.” Jean indicated her car. “Thank you for the escort Lucien. And for all of your help this afternoon. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t turned up.”

“Crossed your legs in the dark for the entire thing?” Lucien turned a cheeky face to her.

Jean grinned, and then her face softened, “And thank you for trusting me with Li’s story. I know we barely know each other, and… I know… that kind of thing… it’s not easy to share.”

“Jean,” Lucien made a move like he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, then thought back to her comment about ‘unwanted advances’ and stopped himself. Perhaps he was being presumptuous. “Thank **you** Jean.”

Jean saw the stalled movement of his hands and, swallowed nervously. She glanced up to his face. “I’ll see you around then, Lucien,” She slid into her car gracefully.

“Drive safely.” Lucien patted the top of her car and Jean drove away. He watched her go thinking deeply, and when the car was no longer in sight turned back to his own vehicle.

Jean watched him in the rearview mirror, and saw him watching her drive away. Her heart jumped and a shy smile crept over her face. There was no doubt in her mind that she could easily develop feelings for this man. But seeing one of her students parents was always she’d been dead set against, and who knew what Patrick would do if he found out. Plus, she’d been out of the dating game for so long, she didn’t really even know what to do. Jean sighed and shook her head to try and dislodge the thought of him.

* * *

“Papa! Where have you been! You’re late!” Li was standing in the kitchen looking at her watch and tapping her foot comedically. She threw a sassy look his way.

“I’m sorry Xiǎo jiāhuo, I didn’t realise the time,” he smiled at her. “Did you have a lovely time at the ice-cream shop with your friends?”

Li’s face shone. “Papa, I never knew I could be this happy.”

Mattie appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Hello Mr Blake.”

Li suddenly looked worried, as if she was doing something bad. She’d never had friends over before. She’d never even booked an impromptu study date. “She was just using the bathroom father,” she explained quickly.

Lucien waved his hands dismissively, “Li, any friend of yours will always be welcome in our house.” He turned his attention to Mattie. “Will you be joining us for dinner Mattie?”

Mattie’s eyes bugged out of her head. “Really?”

“Sure, why not?” Lucien shrugged his shoulders. “I always make far too much food anyway.” He rubbed the back on his neck sheepishly. “I’ve never really gotten my head around how much food I need to cook for the two of us,” he looked away. “Especially pasta,” he added almost to himself.

Mattie’s eyes shone, “I’d love to stay Mr Blake.”

Lucien grinned. “Wonderful. Well call your parents and let them know you’re at a friend’s house for dinner.” He looked at Li who smiled back at him.

Mattie shook her head, “Oh I won’t need to do that, My parents both work late and its usually just takeaway or whatever I can find at home for dinner.”

Lucien was surprised. But as he thought about it, it made more and more sense. Mattie’s bright cheerful, outgoing personality was probably due in part to having to stand on her own two feet and look after herself. Also, he realised, She might be just as lonely.

“No brothers or sisters to worry about?”

“Nope, Just me,” she grinned at him as she spread her arms out. “Can I help cook?”

“Sure, if you’d like.”

Mattie’s face fell, “But I don’t know how.”

Lucien saw her disappointment “Well, there’s no time like the present to learn, hey?” he said gently.

A bright smile appeared on Mattie’s face, “Really? You would teach me to cook?” she could barely believe this gentle man was Li’s dad. She looked at Li, “Your dad is awesome” she mouthed at her.

Li grinned. “What are we having papa?”

Lucien went to the fridge and opening it, glanced inside “Well we’ve got some chicken mince here, and some lemongrass and ginger, a few carrots and a red onion... So maybe we can fry that up and do some noodles to go with it.” He looked at the two girls. “How does that sound?”

Mattie felt her mouth water and she licked her dry lips. “I have no idea what lemongrass is, but that sounds amazing Mr Blake.”

Lucien smiled at her enthusiasm and glanced back into the fridge.

As they began to cook, Li looked at her friend, encouraged that Mattie seemed to fit into their household perfectly. She did have one question for her however. She looked at Mattie and grinned mischievously “How are you with chilli?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li's anxiety builds as she tries to decide what to do about auditions. She and Charlie become closer and she builds up the courage to sing for him and her music teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discovered this chapter was actually almost 8000 words. So I've split them, and now you get a sneaky new chapter of this. 😊

“Li! Breakfast!”

Li jumped as her father’s voice interrupted her. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, slightly embarrassed. The Aida soundtrack was playing on her phone, loudly, and she’d been lost in her own head, singing along and imagining herself in each role. Her face fell knowing her stage fright was still a massive hurdle to even just auditioning. Her heart raced as she thought about singing in front of a panel of people judging her and wondered, not for the first time, why she had let Mattie convince her into signing up to audition for a lead role. She sighed. Well it wasn’t going to happen. She would go to Mrs Beazley during class tomorrow and tell her to take her off the lead audition sheet, and add her to the group auditions. Mattie would be disappointed, as would her father, and to be honest, Li was annoyed with herself. Maybe if… No it was useless. There was no way she could see that she could somehow overcome her stage fright in a week. Li chewed on her lip and once again resigned herself to just auditioning for the chorus.

As she flopped down at the breakfast table, Lucien noted her defeated attitude. “Li?”

There was no answer as she stirred her porridge, staring gloomily into space.

Lucien tried again. “Li? Is everything ok?”

Li snapped out of her staring competition with her oats. “Everything is fine papa.” She forced a smile to her face and began to eat her breakfast.

Not convinced, Lucien kept an eye on his daughter over breakfast. He had gotten used to the bubbly, cheerful person Li had been in the past few weeks, and the Li infront of him, at the table seemed to be flat and quiet. She reminded him of what she was like before they moved here.

“I’ve got parent teacher interviews this afternoon.”

Li nodded.

“So do you think you could start making dinner when you’ve finished your homework?”

Another nod.

Lucien paused. “Li, is something going on at school?”

No answer

“Are you being bullied? Did you and Mattie have a falling out?”

Li shook her head “No papa, nothing like that. I told you. I’m fine.” She stood and picked up her school bag. Leaning down she pecked a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll start dinner after homework. I gotta go. Love you. Bye.”

The front door banged shut and Lucien looked at her barely touched bowl of porridge. As he scraped it into the rubbish bin, his phone buzzed. He slipped the bowl into the hot soapy water in the sink, and wiped his hands on the tea towel that seemed to permanently live on his shoulders. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he glanced at the screen and his heart leapt as he saw it was a text message from Jean Beazley.

* * *

Jean sat at her laptop, her eyes skimming the email she’d just opened with her interview schedule for the afternoon and her eyes went automatically to the last name on her list, ‘ _Lucien Blake’._ She’d tried to put him out of her mind since she’d driven away from him last week, with no luck. He had clouded her thoughts daily, and every time she’d seen Li, or had any thoughts about the fundraiser or the musical, he’d been there, in her mind. Now with a shaking hand she picked up her phone and her fingers seemed to type of their own accord.

_“Hello, Lucien. Jean Beazley here. I’ve just looked at my schedule for interviews tonight and seen that you’re my last one for the afternoon. If you don’t have another interview after mine, I wouldn’t mind discussing some ideas with you. About the musical and the fundraiser. Let me know if this works for you. See you tonight. Jean”_

She hit the send button before she could have second thoughts, and threw her phone onto her desk , raising a shaking hand to her mouth.

“Bad news, Jean?” Alice queried as she saw her friend’s odd behaviour.

Jean blinked. “What? Oh, uh no, just psyching myself up for tonight,” she grinned at Alice

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned. “I know! It’s got to be the worst evening of the year. So many people. I have to smile at them all, and try and remember which little cretin belongs to them.”

Jean let out a peal of laughter as her phone buzzed. She glanced down to see a short reply from Lucien.

_“Sounds good. See you then.”_

Her heart started to beat a little faster.

* * *

“So, anyone picked a song for their audition yet?” Mattie looked around as she bit into her sandwich.

Li sipped her fruit box as her stomach dropped. It seemed to be all Mattie could talk about, and Li couldn’t bring herself to tell her friend that she was pulling out of lead auditions.

As the conversation swirled around her, she found herself taking some deep calming breaths, like she used to have to do back in Singapore when Nanny was particularly demanding.

Charlie noticed she’d gone quiet and surreptitiously tapped her knee. He leaned over “You ok?” he whispered quietly.

Li met his eyes. “I’m terrified," she whispered back. "Charlie, I can’t sing in front of anyone. I just can’t.”

“Well how about we give it a go, after school tonight? You can practice on me if you like?” Charlie smiled hopefully.

Li felt her ears heat up. “Oh Charlie that’s very kind. But I don’t want to waste anyone’s time. I think it’s probably best if I just go and speak to Mrs Beazley and tell her I want to join the group audition.”

Charlie looked at their other friends who were completely absorbed in their conversation, and reached down and subtly put his hand over hers where it lay on the cement between their knees. “Let me hear you sing. Please?”

Li froze as she felt his hand on hers. She raised her eyes to his and she felt herself begin to smile at his earnest blue eyes which stared into hers. Her mouth opened and she heard herself reply, “Ok, after school.”

The bell rang to signify the end of lunch and as they stood to go their separate ways for lessons, Charlie leaned in and squeezed her hand, “I’ll meet you outside the gates,” he muttered, making Li’s ears burn and that same small smile appear on her face. She trailed after Mattie to the music room wondering about Charlie.

During music class she could barely focus on what Miss Nell was saying. She couldn’t believe she had agreed to sing in front of Charlie. She kept on replaying the conversation in her head wondering just how it had happened.

“Miss Blake, I don’t feel I have your full attention.” A voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Miss Nell Clasby was always immaculately dressed, well-spoken and had impeccable manners, she was what her father would call a ‘proper lady’ but she also had a real no-nonsense edge to her. She was stern, but fair.

“Sorry Miss Nell,” she forced herself to pay attention.

“As I was saying,” Miss Nell continued, “A quick note about auditions for the school musical. If any of you auditioning are needing a pianist, I will need your music by the end of the week. Do not come to me the day of the audition with your music.” She looked around the class sternly, then smiled. “I am available lunch and recess if you’d like to practice, but I suppose most of you will have backing tracks anyway. I will also be looking for musicians, and will be handpicking them due the modern instruments needed, and the show only needing a small band. So if you would like me to consider you for that, please speak to me after class.” Miss Nell looked around at them and smiled. “Alright, now, partner up and test each other with the music theory test questions on the sheet I give you.”

As the class broke into pairs Li turned to Mattie. She wondered if she should tell her friend about Charlie, and confess her fledgling feelings for him? But she’d never been in this situation before, with a friend, or a boy, and then she’d have to tell Mattie about her doubts about being in the musical. No. She’d keep it to herself until she had decided what she would do, with both Charlie, and the musical.

Mattie looked at her cautiously. “Are you ok? You’ve been very quiet today.”

Li nodded. “Just feeling a little tired.” She smiled at her friend as Miss Nell dropped a paper in front of them both.

Li watched Miss Nell’s retreating back and wondered what her father would think of this elegant proper lady. She knew he would love the ‘old Hollywood movie star’ style glamour she exuded and made a note to quiz him when he got home. Home, suddenly she had a thought, Charlie would have to come home with her tonight. They hadn’t discussed where they would go, but they couldn’t hang around and use the music room because of the interviews and he wouldn’t want to go to his house. He had brothers who would no doubt be hanging around poking fun of him. She chewed her lip, suddenly nervous all over again. Mattie was one thing, but inviting a boy to her house? Blood pounded in her ears and she shut her eyes and took the same deep calming breaths.

“You really don’t look well you know,” Mattie commented. “You’re all sweaty.”

Li opened her eyes and waited for the world to readjust itself. “I just need some water.” Reaching into her bag she pulled out her water bottle. As she gulped some water down she felt Mattie’s eyes on her and to her dismay saw Miss Nell watching her cautiously. “Really, I’m fine.” She looked down at the paper in front of her. It swam in front of her eyes. “I think, I might just step outside for some fresh air, Won’t be long.” She motioned to Miss Nell, who nodded curtly, and Li escaped the oppressive classroom.

Nell looked to Mattie who was looking just as confused as she was feeling. She frowned at Mattie questioningly. “Is she alright?” she mouthed silently.

Mattie shrugged her shoulders and made a face. She looked back at her paper but her mind was full of the image of Li’s clammy face.

Outside Li leant against the building feeling the fresh air on her face. Out here, away from the questions and the searching eyes, it was easier to relax a bit. She forced herself to take some deep breaths and she closed her eyes as the fresh breeze cooled her hot cheeks and she felt her heartbeat calm. After a few minutes she felt she had composed herself enough to return to the classroom. Detouring via the bathrooms, she splashed some water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. ‘Get it together Li Blake’ she told herself sternly.

Walking back into the classroom she sat back down in her chair, where Mattie looked at her worriedly. “Are you ok?”

“I am now. Sorry. I just felt a bit unwell there for a moment.”

Mattie saw some of the colour had returned to her face but was still concerned. “You’re not worried about parent/teacher interviews tonight are you?” Her own parents wouldn’t turn up as usual, but Mattie knew other students could get apprehensive about what the teachers might say to their parents. “I mean, Li, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re killing it in every class and all the teachers love you.” She grinned, “Plus, your dad is like, super cool.”

Li smiled back at her, “Thanks Mattie.” She hesitated and then hugged the surprised girl.

Mattie blinked slightly taken aback, She was usually the one initiating the hugs, but she smiled and relaxed into it. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I know.”

Mattie pulled herself out of the embrace and stared into Li’s eyes. “Cos that’s what friends do, ok?”

Li smiled. “Right, only you’re my first true friend Mattie, it just takes a bit of getting used to alright?” she squeezed her hand.

Mattie looked confused and eventually smiled, “One day Li, you’re gonna have to tell me what you mean when you say that kinda stuff.” She shook her head slightly, still smiling and they both brought their attention back to the theory test in front of them.

The rest of the class passed without incident and whenever Li’s mind wandered to the auditions, or to Charlie, she firmly placed it back on to the theory test. When the bell finally went to signify the end of the day, the class all rushed to cram things into their school bags and leave.

“Li? Can I talk to you for a minute please?”

Li felt a hand on her arm and looked up into the eyes of Miss Nell. She swallowed nervously and nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mattie.” She waved at her friend who had looked at her in concern, and then waited for the classroom to empty. Once she was the only student left Nell turned her attention to Li.

Li looked at her shoes uncomfortably, “Is this about my not paying attention in class this afternoon?” she said miserably.

Nell crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side, “Sort of, but its more about the anxiety attack you were experiencing after.”

Li’s head shot up and she looked her dead in the eye. “Oh”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Li squirmed. “Not really Miss Nell. It’s sort of a personal matter.”

“They always are.”

Li stared at her teacher puzzled.

“I suffered from anxiety in my youth. Of course they didn’t know what it was back then.” She smiled softly at Li. “That’s why I recognised the signs in you.” Nell put a comforting hand on Li’s arm, “Please. I’d like to help you work through it if I could, I hate to see others go through what I did.”

There was silence, as Li studiously inspected the brick wall behind her, avoiding making eye contact.

“Do you think you could tell me what you’re so worried about?” Nell probed gently.

Li stared at Miss Nell's hand on her arm and chewed her lip nervously, “I… uhh. I want to audition for the school musical,” she began, and then paused.

Nell nodded, “but?”

Li let out a shuddering breath, “But I can’t sing in front of an audience Miss Nell. I just can’t! I’m terrified!” Tears appeared in her eyes as she continued, “Mattie wants me to audition, my father wants me to audition, even I want to audition, But just the thought of it,” she blanched, “I feel sick to my stomach,” She burst into tears.

Nell pulled the girl towards her and wrapped her in a bear hug. Screw school policy. “Shhh. It’s all right, let it all out.” She felt Li’s hot tears through her blouse, “You’ve had a rough few weeks, adjusting to a new school in a new place, and having to make new friends. You’ve got a lot going on right now. Let’s just slow down.” She pushed the girl away from her chest and placing both hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes. “Let me ask you something. Do you love singing?”

Li nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Do you want to audition for the musical?”

“More than anything!”

“Well then, forget being perfect at your studies for a bit, You will come here at lunchtimes and we will practice. You can invite someone in to watch, when you’re ready, and we’ll work up to it. How does that sound?”

Li could only sniff in response.

“We’ve got just over a week, I think we can make it work.” She pulled a tissue from the box on her desk and gave it to Li. “Now, wipe your face and blow your nose, I can’t have you leaving my classroom looking like that. People will think I’m a monster!” She smiled kindly, then saw movement out of the corner of her eye, “Charlie Davis, What are you doing here?”

Charlie glanced at Li’s tear-stained face, “I, uh, came looking for Li, We have, um, a study session.”

“Study session has been cancelled.” Nell declared. “I suggest you take her out for coffee instead. Your friend is feeling a little bit fragile today.”

Li managed a watery smile. “Actually Miss Nell, I was going to sing for Charlie this afternoon.”

“Well?” Nell waved a hand at the empty music room. “No time like the present.”

Li wiped her face again, and glanced at the large grand piano nervously.

Charlie reached out a hand and settled it on her shoulder, “Go on,” he urged, “Please?”

Li stuffed the tissue into her pocket and moved to the piano. She ran her fingertips lightly across the keys. It really was a beautiful piano. Her heart began to race and she took a deep breath. “Alright, But you both have to turn your backs and not watch me.”

“We can do that, can’t we Charlie?’

Charlie nodded encouragingly. “And then I’ll take you out for coffee, Like Miss Nell said.”

Li nodded seriously and watched as they both turned their backs. Once satisfied she sat on the piano stool and placed her hands on the keys. She slowed her breathing and forced the nervous fluttering in her stomach to calm. Her hands began the introduction and her voice trembled.

 _"Anyone can whistle, that's what they say, easy.  
Anyone can whistle, any old day, easy.  
It's all so simple.  
Relax, let go, let fly.  
So someone tell me, why can't I?_”

Her voice strengthened as her confidence grew. The keys felt familiar under her fingers and it comforted her.

_“I can dance a tango, I can read Greek, easy.  
I can slay a dragon, any old week, easy.  
What's hard is simple.  
What's natural comes hard.  
Maybe you could show me  
How to let go,  
Lower my guard,  
Learn to be free.  
Maybe if you whistle,  
Whistle for me.”_

She lost herself in the piano and played a small interlude and then all of a sudden it was just her and the piano. Her clear voice soared.

_“What's hard is simple.  
What's natural comes hard.  
Maybe you could show me  
How to let go,  
Lower my guard,  
Learn to be free.  
Maybe if you whistle,  
Whistle for me.”_

Her fingers hit the final notes on the piano, and the sound of applause brought her back to the music room. Shyly she turned to see Miss Nell clapping enthusiastically and wiping a tear from her eye. Charlie was staring at her with a goofy grin on his face.

“That was amazing! I had no idea! I didn’t even know you played” he gushed at her.

Nell nodded at her, her kind eyes shining. “I don’t think I’ve heard any student play that piano so beautifully in years. If you sing like that in your audition I’m sure you will get a part.”

Li’s face fell, She’d forgotten about the audition. For one moment had just been her, singing to her teacher and her friend.

Nell saw her deflate. “Look forget about the audition for tonight, just go have some fun with Charlie, Eat some cake, have a hot chocolate, play a boardgame.” She waved a dismissive hand elegantly, “Go do whatever you teenagers do for fun, for goodness sakes.” She smiled as she shook her head fondly, “And Li, If you’re serious about wanting to audition, come by here at lunch tomorrow and we can work on overcoming those nerves.” She paused and continued gently, “You’ll have to get used to performing soon, either on keys, or vocally, or both, That is part of your grade.”

Li nodded. “I understand.”

Charlie picked up her school bag. “Come on. If Miss Nell says we have to go out for coffee and cake , I’m not arguing with her,” he grinned at her.

Li took her bag from Charlie and looked back at Miss Nell. “Thank you” she said simply, and slipped out of the room.

Nell watched them go and then looking at her watch realised she only had five minutes before her first parent would arrive. She quickly scanned her classroom for anything out of place and took a sip from her water bottle. A knock came on the door and she looked up to find Jean Beazley leaning against the door frame. “What was Charlie Davis doing in the music room? He’s not taking music is he?”

Nell shook her head and quickly explained the situation briefly.

Jean shook her head sadly. “I knew she had stage fright, Mattie told me, but I didn’t know it was that bad. Do you have a meeting with Lucien tonight?”

Nell looked at her confused. “Lucien?”

“Lucien Blake, her father.”

Nell scanned her laptop and saw his name. “Yes. He’s my 4.30.” Nell paused and frowned, “Blake… he’s not the son of old Doctor Thomas Blake is he?”

Jean nodded. “He is and he’s a doctor too. Apparently they’re only here for the year, to tie up his fathers financials, refer his patients elsewhere and sell the house." She shook her head sadly. "Lucien said she'd had a bit of a different upbringing, In Singapore. Apparently there was a strict nanny.” 

"Hmmm..." Nell pursed her lips together thoughtfully, eyeing her with narrowed suspicious eyes.

Too late Jean realised she probably knew too much about this family who had just moved to Ballarat only weeks ago, for just a teacher. She quickly changed the subject. “Are you going to talk with him about what happened with Li today?”

“I think I have to, just to give him a heads up.”

Jean nodded. “Good, I think he needs to know. Teenagers are very good at hiding things from their parents. Trust me, I know.” She smiled and sighed. “I’ve been evicted from the performing arts room as usual. Patrick is using it to chat with prospective new parents for next year. I’ve been relegated to this,” she pointed to the small practice room across the hallway and rolled her eyes. “Do you mind if I borrow some chairs?”

* * *

Charlie walked alongside Li as they moved in an uncomfortable silence. He was trying to work out if he should mention her singing, or steer clear of the topic altogether.

Li on the other hand was so embarrassed that her friend had seen her like that, even more mortifying was the fact that it was Charlie. Who she was rapidly discovering she had a crush on.

“Listen…”

“Look I…”

They both began to talk together then stopped.

Charlie smiled at her “You go first.”

Li chewed her lip, “I was just gonna say, I’m sorry you saw that. I’ve been trying to keep my anxiety under control, but it really slipped out this afternoon. I apologise.”

Charlie stared at her. “Li, you have nothing to apologise for. I was just going to ask whether or not you wanted to talk about it.”

Li was silent as they continued walking.

“For the record I think you have a beautiful voice and if you wanted to, you could definitely give Mattie some competition for the lead.”

They had reached the café, and Li swung her school bag off her back and dumped it on the ground. “Thanks Charlie, But the way things are right now I think the best I can hope for is Nehebka.” She smiled at him sadly.

Charlie met her eyes and then placing his bag on the chair, rifled in his pocket for his wallet. “Well I think you can do it. That’s the last thing I will say about it, unless you bring it up. What do you want? I’m paying.”

Li felt her ears get hot, Was this like a date? “Just a hot chocolate please.”

“Miss Nell said you had to have cake,” Charlie sang at her grinning.

Li rolled her eyes at him but smiled, “Ok ok, ummm a piece of beesting, if they have any, or a custard tart.”

Charlie nodded and went to order.

Li’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, about the musical, about Charlie, Miss Nell. She breathed heavily and forced all of it to the back of her mind. This afternoon, she was just going to ‘be a teenager’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anyone Can Whistle - Patti LuPone ❤](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNmbJp42mlw)  
> Chucked a custard tart reference in there in memory of Geoffrey Palmer who sadly passed away recently, and who's character Lionel in "As Time Goes By" was always wanting one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien meets Miss Nell, and she tells him about what happened with Li in music class  
> Lucien tells Jean about Mei Lin and she hears him play piano  
> Li helps Charlie with an audition song  
> Lucien and Li begin to unpack some issues.  
> CW, talk of imprisonment and torture, Nothing graphic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on holidays from work for three weeks, So there's finally some writing getting done.   
> Would love to hear any feedback you have.

“Miss Clasby?” Lucien asked.

“Miss Nell Clasby, Yes” Nell nodded. “You must be Lucien Blake, Come in.”

Lucien smiled at her and sat down at the chair opposite her looking around. He hadn’t been inside the music room before, only picking Li up from outside it, and he was pleased with what he saw. His eyes fell on the grand piano and he looked at it longingly. He’d finally got the upright in the house tuned, but he hadn’t played on a grand since their house in Singapore.

Nell saw him looking. “A gift, from your father, I believe.”

Lucien turned his face to her. “My father?”

“He donated it. In memory of your mother.”

Lucien was gobsmacked. His stern father? “Right" he nodded, shocked. “Right.”

Nell saw his confusion, her sharp eyes missed nothing, and after a brief pause began to speak. “So, Mr Blake. I had your Li in my class this afternoon.”

Lucien pulled himself back to the conversation at hand. He liked this well-spoken, immaculately kept lady in front of him. He smiled, “Ah, now there’s someone who could gave that instrument a work out.”

“She gave me some cause for concern today.”

Lucien balked. “Li?”

Nell raised a hand and continued to speak. “She’s not in any trouble, I just need you to know what happened.”

Lucien sat there dumbfounded, as Nell told him everything that had happened in the classroom. He opened and shut his mouth a few times and then rubbed a weary hand across his face. “Thank you for being there for her Miss Clasby,” he sighed.

“Miss Nell,” she corrected him. “Or just Nell, It’s easier. And you’re welcome. Like I said I will continue to work with her at lunchtimes, and if she really wants to audition we will make it happen. But she works incredibly hard at all of her subjects. I’m sure you’ve heard by now Mr Blake that she is topping every class. By far.”

Lucien smiled proudly. “Yes, Miss Harvey mentioned she was doing exceptionally well in Chemistry. She’s always been a hard worker, a good student. And, please call me Lucien.”

Nell fixed him with a sharp look. “Is there an expectation from home, for her to work that hard?”

Lucien sighed again. “Only from herself. My wife was the one who pushed her. Since she’s been gone… well, I’ve been trying to get her to enjoy life a bit more.”

Nell nodded, “Well then, being involved in the musical sounds like something she needs right now. To be part of something, something enjoyable. If we can get her over her stage fright I believe she will blossom here Lucien.” She looked at the clock. “Did you have any further questions about Li, or my curriculum?”

They had a brief discussion as to Li’s previous musical training, what the rest of the year looked like, and then Lucien stood to leave. He smiled and stuck out a hand as Nell rose from her seat. “Thank you Nell. Between us all I think we might just end up with a well-adjusted kid in a few months time.”

Nell looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Mr Blake in a few months time, you will have a young lady, ready to face the world. She’s not a kid anymore.”

Lucien nodded, but was slightly taken aback at this seemingly gentle woman’s pointed words. “I understand, And don’t I know it.”

Nell smiled as Lucien unknowingly repeated the same words Li had uttered only a few hours earlier, shook his hand and gave him a soft smile. “Please, feel free to call me if you need anything. I mean it. I want to see her succeed in this just as much as you do.”

As Lucien left his head was swimming. He stood outside the music room trying to remember where he was supposed to go next.

“Lucien?”

He looked up and saw Jean’s face poking out from a room across the hallway. She smiled at him and he felt himself smile back, despite the conversation with Nell.

“Come in” she indicated the small room behind her.

Lucien looked around the tiny space. It had an upright piano and an assortment of music stands in varying stages of needing repair. A small bookshelf stood on one wall holding various vocal and instrumental books.

“These look like they’ve seen better days,” he said indicating the music stands.

Jean rolled her eyes. “Blasted things. If you can work out how to fix them I’m sure we’d all be eternally grateful. Nell refuses to buy new ones when we have so many that just seem to have a screw or two missing, but I think we’re scraping the bottom of the barrel at the moment.”

“Surely Matthew would be able to help you out with that?”

“Perhaps.” Jean's eyes sparkled with amusement. “But it’s not the music teacher who he has the crush on. Now, if Alice needed something done on the other hand…” she trailed off and raised a cheeky eyebrow at him.

Lucien held back a grin. “Maybe I’ll suggest a working bee, One Sunday during one of your Aida rehearsals.” He thought about Li’s stage fright and frowned slightly. Would Jean want him to still help out if Li was not involved?

Jean saw his frown. “Did you just come from Nell Clasby?”

Lucien nodded, “I did.” He pushed his hands through his hair. “She, uh, had some troubling news for me, about Li.” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Yes, Nell told me what happened,” Jean paused, “But Lucien we’re all behind her. And there must be some part of her that wants to perform. Otherwise she would not be taking drama AND music in year 12. “

Lucien shook his head sadly. “I knew something was wrong this morning. I mean she barely touched her breakfast, and she was so quiet.” He sighed. “I haven’t seen her like that since we left Singapore.”

“Well she’s gone for coffee with Charlie Davis, under strict orders from Nell. He’s a sensible boy. Maybe he will cheer her up.”

Lucien’s head snapped up and he grinned. “A boy? She’s gone out with a boy?”

“Apparently they had a study session planned, but Nell told them to forget it and just have some fun.”

Lucien nodded appreciatively. “Sensible woman. I’ve been trying to get Li to do that since we got back to Australia. She might be more inclined to do that now that she actually has friends. And maybe a boyfriend?” He smiled mischievously and arched an eyebrow questioningly at Jean.

Jean raised her eyebrows, flashed a warning grin his way and shook her head. “Don’t go there Lucien, just let it go. If it’s gonna happen it will happen. She doesn’t need you nosing around. She’ll tell you when she’s ready. IF there’s something to tell. They might just be friends. It does happen you know.”

Lucien raised his hands in an expression of defeat, “You’re right of course.” He smiled at her. “You know I really am glad Li has some great female role models in her life here. You, Alice, and now Nell looking out for her. When it began to look like I’d be raising a teenage girl by myself I must admit I had concerns. Still do.”

Jean frowned at his odd phrasing but didn’t comment.

“She really hasn't had it easy. When her mother went away, I really screwed up Jean. I should have been there for her, And I wasn’t.” Lucien hung his head and stared at the ground.

Jeans eyebrows shot up. The way Lucien had spoken about his wife previously, had up until now sounded like she had died. “Lucien, what happened. With your wife?” she said cautiously. There was silence as he stared at his foot which he was bouncing anxiously. “Lucien, Is your wife still alive?”

Lucien rubbed his face and took a deep breath as he met her clear blue eyes. “The truth is, we don’t know.” He paused and restarted jigging his foot, staring at the bookshelf suddenly unable to keep eye contact. “She, uh, went to Africa, To Cameroon, to teach English in a girls school over there when Li was 10, and uh, never came back.” He cleared his throat. “She went missing. Kidnapped they said, and was eventually presumed dead. They, uh, never found her.”

Jean’s mouth dropped open. She didn’t know what to say.

Lucien’s hand rubbed the back of his neck .“I went looking for her once. Li doesn’t know, I told her I was at a conference. But apparently my investigation methods raised suspicions and I was arrested. They held me in an underground prison for about two weeks, tortured me as to why I was there, and when they didn’t get the answers they wanted, they finally shoved me out of a moving car on a desert highway and left me for dead.” He spoke lightly with no emotion behind his words but he still avoided eye contact with Jean. “I was picked up by a passing car and taken to the nearest hospital.”

Jeans eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. “Lucien,” she breathed.

“I’ve, uh, never told anyone that last part. Told Li I was mugged at the airport, but I don’t think she believed me.” Lucien’s eyes glazed as he stared at the wall behind Jean’s head.

Jean couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This man had been to hell and back. She remembered how, when they had first met she had thought he had sad, tired eyes. _Well no wonder!_ “Lucien,” she started as she stared at him. “I had no idea, I’m sorry. I had no right to pry.”

Lucien finally looked at her and blinked but continued to speak as if she hadn’t spoken. “Her name was Mei Lin. We met in Singapore. I was a surgeon there. She was from China originally, there to teach English. That’s where Li gets her Asian heritage from. I know people look at me and wonder. I even had someone accuse me of kidnapping her, back in Melbourne. My own child.” He looked around the cramped practice room again and landing his eyes back on Jean, cleared his throat and spoke gently, “Jean can we get out of this small room? I... uh, don’t do well in small spaces…” he sniffed “Now you know why.”

Jean nodded and stood straight away. "Yes of course." Looking at the clock she gestured towards the music room. “Nell should be finished by now, we can slip into here if you like.” She watched him collect himself and walk into the music room as if nothing had happened. _How long had it been?_ Jean thought to herself, _since he had spoken of this to anyone, had anyone to talk to about things like this. He obviously couldn’t tell Li, and his estranged father had just died. Just how long had it been since Lucien Blake had had someone who listened. Someone to talk to who cared?_ She sighed and shook her head sadly.

He turned to her and stuck his hands in his pockets looking slightly awkward and uncomfortable.

“I’m going to go and get us both a coffee. I think we could both use one, Am I right?” she asked softly.

Lucien just nodded and smiled that small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I won’t be long.”

As Jean walked away Lucien kicked himself. He knew it. He’d scared her off. But once he’d started talking, all of the things he had kept bottled up for so many years had come flooding out of his mouth. And Jean, didn’t she deserve to hear the truth? His eyes fell once again on the piano and as if drawn to it by a magnet he found himself going over to it and caressing the keys gently. It really was a beautiful piano. Sitting at the stool he straightened his posture and began to play.

* * *

Jean’s mind was swirling as she poured the coffees. This morning when she had sent Lucien the message about the meeting she had envisioned a quick meeting with some light-hearted flirting, and maybe a plan for a proper date. Instead she had heard the horrifying tale behind his sad eyes. Mei Lin, that was the name he had used.

“You done for the day?” A voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Oh Nell, no, not just yet, I’m just using your room for a meeting. Hope that's ok?”

“With Lucien Blake?”

Jean nodded.

Nell sipped her cup of tea in its china tea cup. “Is he alright? I’m afraid I may have blindsided him with the news about Li.”

Jean shook her head slightly, “Oh It’s alright, he had an inkling something was up.”

“Jean are you quite alright, You do look terribly pale.” Nell stared at her worriedly.

Jean poured some milk into her coffee. “Me? No, I’m fine, it’s just a long day, that’s all. I’m always exhausted by the time interviews are finished.”

“Blake isn’t harassing you is he?” her eyes narrowed. "I remember his father could be incredibly difficult at times."

“No, Nell, Nothing like that. Quite the opposite actually. He’s helping me out with the fundraiser.”

“Right, well don’t stay at it too long, You look beat.”

Jean smiled at the motherly woman. “Yes mum” she teased, which earned her a small smile in return from Nell.

As Jean walked back towards the music room, frenzied piano music met her ears. When she reached the door she was amazed to find Lucien Blake bent over the piano, eyes closed, his fingers somehow finding the correct notes. She leant against the doorframe and watched, as his whole body felt the music he played. It was a melancholic, fast paced piece with a rolling bass, and as he played the final gentle notes, she applauded softly.

Lucien opened his eyes, and was surprised to find them wet with tears. He wiped them quickly. “Sorry. It’s just such a beautiful instrument.”

Jean smiled. “Don't apologise. That was beautiful. I didn’t realise you played.”

“I was lucky those bastards in the prison didn’t break my fingers otherwise I may not.” Lucien spoke thoughtfully, as if the thought had just occurred to him. “I haven’t played that in years. Fantaisie impromptu in C# minor, by Chopin. It was one of Li’s favourites as a child.” He paused “Did you know my father donated this piano?”

Jean was surprised, “No. No I didn’t.”

“Nell just told me. Apparently it was in memory of my mother.”

“What a lovely way for her to be remembered.”

Lucien just raised his eyebrows "Yes. “So, The fundraiser...”

* * *

Li glanced at Charlie as she pushed the door of their house open. She was still nervous about having a boy in the house, especially when her father wasn’t home, But Charlie had been so kind. She dropped her school bag in the hall and he did the same and followed her into the kitchen.

“Papa’s at the school for parent teacher interviews, I have to start cooking dinner.”

Charlie nodded. “Right. What are we cooking?”

Li smiled at his use of the word **‘we’,** as she reached for her apron on the hook. “Well my speciality is Spaghetti Bolognese, as lame as that sounds.”

“Not lame at all, One of my favourite dishes.” Charlie grabbed Lucien’s apron and tied it around his waist. “Want me to cut up an onion?” When he saw her stare of surprise he added, "Three younger brothers. Gotta help my mum out where I can. Especially since dad's not around anymore."

Li nodded, and as he began to peel the onion she spoke. “So, you’ve helped me with **my** audition, Who are **you** auditioning for?”

Charlie grinned. “Zoser, man. He’s the bad guy.”

“Got any songs in the back of your mind for your audition?”

“Not really. ” He shook his head and Li couldn’t help but notice the way his brown curls bounced. "I haven't really thought about it that much. I guess I should get on to it though, hey?

“What about something from Jesus Christ Superstar?”

Charlie snorted.

“No I’m serious Charlie, it’s a rock musical. What about ‘Heaven on their Minds’? Zoser’s vocal type was described as a rock tbelt”

Charlie shrugged “Don’t know it. I’ve never seen it”

“It’s the first song of the musical – Judas sings it,” Li, pulled out her phone and started searching for the song.

“He’s the bad guy right?”

Li looked up from her phone, “Uhhh, well that’s a theological can of worms I’m not touching.”

Charlie looked confused.

“Oh just listen to the song alright, I think It would be perfect.” She connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker and pressed play, upping the volume.

An electric guitar began a riff.

_“My mind is clearer now. At last all too well  
I can see where we all soon will be.  
If you strip away the myth from the man,  
You will see where we all soon will be.  
Jesus!  
You've started to believe the things they say of you.  
You really do believe this talk of God is true.  
And all the good you've done will soon get swept away.  
You've begun to matter more than the things you say._

_Listen Jesus I don't like what I see. All I ask is that you listen to me.  
And remember, I've been your right hand man all along.  
You have set them all on fire. They think they've found the new Messiah.  
And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong._

Li brought the volume down and looked at Charlie, who had stopped chopping the onion, and stood at the kitchen bench with the knife raised.

“Well, What do you think? I won’t bother playing the rest of the song if you don’t think it’s any good."

“Li,” Charlie looked at her with wide eyes, “I think you’ve just found my audition song.”

As they prepared dinner they sang the song multiple times together and then Charlie sang it through a few times by himself, with Li giving him some tips. The spaghetti sauce simmered away on the stove and the pasta bubbled.

* * *

Lucien walked up the driveway with a smile on his face. The planning meeting had gone well and he and Jean had made plans for another meeting. He had been worried that he had overshared when he spoke of Mei Lin, but Jean had taken it mostly in her stride, He did see her balk at the mention of his kidnap and torture. Maybe he had spoken a little too freely, but it would have to come out sooner or later and he preferred to get it out of the way so he didn’t have to talk around it. He smiled as he remembered the way Jean’s eyes crinkled when she laughed, and pushed the front door open. His smile dropped as he heard an unfamiliar voice in the kitchen, his eyes dropping to the two schoolbags in the hallway, and he frowned slightly, confused. He crept up to the doorway and snuck a look. Li sat on the barstool at the bench with a curly brown haired boy on the stool next to her. She was showing him something on her phone and laughing happily.

‘Li?” Lucien entered the room.

Immediately her smile dropped and she slid off the stool “Papa!” she exclaimed.

“This must be Charlie?” Lucien indicated the boy who was looking from Li to Lucien, puzzled. “Jea… Mrs Beazley told me you’d taken her out for coffee.” He offered him his hand. “Lucien Blake.”

Charlie shook his hand. “Pleased to meet you Mr Blake. I hope you don’t mind my being here. Li was helping me with my audition song for Aida.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. “I have three younger brothers so there’s not usually anywhere quiet at my house.”

“Not at all Charlie, You are welcome here anytime.” Lucien kissed the top of Li's head and glanced at the stove where dinner was cooking away, “And you've even managed to make dinner.”

“Speaking of home, I’d better go.” Charlie slid off the stool and Lucien was amused to see he wore his apron.

Charlie pulled the apron off and hung it back on the hook he had taken it from, grabbed his phone and shoving it in his pocket, looked at Li. “Thanks for this afternoon.”

Li met his eyes. “No Charlie, thank you.”

He smiled at Li. “See you at school tomorrow?”

She returned his smile. “I’ll be there.”

Charlie waved at her and nodded a goodbye to Lucien.

The front door closed and Li and Lucien stood in the kitchen looking at one another. “He seems a nice boy.”

Li said nothing, just chewed her lip nervously.

“All of your teachers all spoke very highly of you.”

Suddenly, Li burst into tears and flew into his arms.

Lucien was taken by surprise. “Li?”

“Oh Papa, I’m sorry, I haven’t done any homework! Or piano practice, And I invited a boy over without asking,” she sobbed.

Lucien almost laughed but stopped himself, seeing how anxious she was. He kissed the top of her head gently and stroked her hair. “Miss Nell told me what happened in music class.”

Li just cried harder.

“She also said she’d ordered you to have a break and to go out with Charlie and forget about schoolwork, and the auditions for the afternoon.” He felt Li’s tears soak through his shirt and pressed another kiss to her head. “Li, you are welcome to have friends over whenever you like,” he said gently, “I’m just glad you have found some friends who you want to invite over.” He pulled a tissue from his pocket and offered it to her. “You have done a lot of adjusting in the last few months, and I’m so proud of you, the way you’ve taken everything in your stride. But you know what? Its ok to not be ok with things.”

Li took the tissue gratefully and sniffled into it.

“Li. Look at me.”

She did so, through wet eyes.

“I won’t love you any less if you decide not to audition for the musical, or if your grades slip, or if you invite **all** of your friends over. This is your life, your house, this is your **home**. It’s free for you to live it your way. Not nanny’s way, not mama’s way, not my way. Only you can decide what you want for yourself.”

Li wiped her eyes, “Thank you papa.” She hiccupped and took a shuddering breath.

“I don’t want you to be sad, or upset, or lonely, or anxious, You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Li nodded.

Lucien continued “And Mrs Beazley, Miss Nell, and Miss Harvey, they are all there if you need a woman’s perspective. I understand that its not been easy for you.”

Li snuggled back into his arms. She felt a little silly and much too old to be doing this, but her father’s strong arms around her, made her feel warm, calm, and safe. “I love you papa.”

Lucien rested his head on the top of hers. “I love you. My Xiǎo jiāhuo.” He wrapped his arms around her, and once he felt her breathing slow he spoke, “Now, let’s eat this delicious meal that you and your new friend Charlie cooked up shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fantaisie impromptu in C# minor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9VCvGry5jk) Jean comes back in at about 3.00 when it starts to build again.  
> [Heaven on their minds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofdOLB4krEw)  
> MFMM fans might recognize a familiar name. John Waters played Pilate in this production, He plays Professor Linnaeus in Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears. Full disclosure - If you listen to any more of this album, it is very much a product of its time. It was recorded in1992 and is very synthesised. But definitely worth checking out John Farnham's version of Gethsemane.


End file.
